Allure
by sillysac
Summary: Something in the air changed...as his hand brushed my upper arm softly. The heat from the afternoon disappeared, as if I had been plunged into a freezer. Goosebumps erupted across my skin. Patch froze, sensing the difference too. "Your skin is cold."
1. Painted Walls

_Summary: Something in the air changed in that moment as his hand brushed my upper arm softly. The heat from the afternoon disappeared, as if I had been plunged into a freezer. Goosebumps erupted across my skin. Patch froze, sensing the difference too. "Your skin is cold."_

_It took a moment for me to understand what he said. "What?" I finally asked when I found my voice... _

_A new challenge arises as Patch is mysteriously given the sensation of feeling. As Nora plays with the idea of love, her emotions are put to the test as she struggles to suppress her deepest desire.  
_

_Author's Note: Well, I thought I would try my hand in another universe besides the Mortal Instruments. Writers block brought about this story, based on a "What if?" concept and I just went with it. I hope you enjoy it.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, Hush. It all belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick.  
_

* * *

Whenever I had a fleeting thought that verged on the R rated, I could tell that my mind was no longer locked up; rather, it was on full display. I hadn't meant to let my thoughts drift so dangerously bold, but when I thought of Patch these days, I couldn't help it. It also didn't help that he was lying on my bed without a shirt on, exposing his rock-hard abs.

We had just finished repainting my mother's bedroom earlier in the afternoon and it was a good estimate to say that half of the paint ended up on our shirts. Of course, when I suggested Patch remove his shirt, he insinuated that I do the same. I refused, but compromised with a tank top I knew he liked.

My mother was due back from her business trip this evening and there was always the chance that she would make it home earlier. She had been so busy with catching up on work after the fiasco in our house that she hadn't managed to get around to properly restoring her bedroom until late in the summer. The house insurance covered most of the damage, paying for carpenters to gut and re-do the room, but paint was not covered. The last thing I wanted was our surprise to be overshadowed by my mother walking in on us, both shirtless. She would assume the worst.

Daring as I was, I allowed Patch to see my exposed back while I swapped shirts. When I joined him on my bed, he refused to let my legs go covered up and pushed up the ends of my sweatpants, thoroughly exposing my long calves. I couldn't complain, really. It was late August and Coldwater had been hit by an unusually hot week. It was terrible, considering how much I naturally sweat on any given day.

I was lying on my back, my legs outstretched, being drawn on by Patch when the same worry came crashing back into my conscious mind.

"You want to know what I still don't understand?" I couldn't help but ask.

Patch stopped scribbling on my foot long enough to look up and smile. "What?"

"How is it that you can be with me now, but before, when you went after women, you fell?" I couldn't help but look away when his eyes met mine. It wasn't that I was ashamed, but more afraid of what the answer would be. In the back of my mind, whenever we kissed, a tiny part of me worried that he would lose his wings again, by being with me.

"It's different now," he only said.

"How so?" I pressed on.

"It's love, not lust, that I feel for you. It makes all the difference."

_Love._ I pondered the word. I knew he loved me, it was obvious in the way he acted around me, how he spoke. I had known it since that fateful night with Jules, where I had sacrificed myself for him. He could have taken a human body, but he didn't, because he loved me. And he had never put so many words together in a sentence before. This was the first time he said he loved me out loud.

The realisation of that made me suck in an unexpected breath. Patch noticed and gave me a strange look. "Something wrong Angel?"

"No," I hardly breathed out.

Patch didn't buy it. I could tell he was in my mind then, filtering through my previous train of thoughts, locating the exact point of my change in behaviour. _I never thought of that,_ he said to my mind. _But it doesn't change anything, really. I'm still the sexy Patch you've always known, and wanted, _he added, for his own benefit I wagered.

"Not everything is for my own benefit."

I sat up and hit him lightly on the arm. He had my hand in his before I could pull it back.

"You don't deny it."

"You wouldn't believe me if I did," I said. "Besides, you're not supposed to be in my mind anymore. Being a Guardian Angel and all," I reminded him, not actually bothered by the fact that he still peeked into my thoughts at random. He was never one for sticking to the rules.

He winked at me and kissed my palm. I couldn't help but sigh at his simple gesture.

"I like how you look when you do that. I can only imagine what kind of sounds you'd make if you were, say, naked—"

"Patch!" I could feel my face flushing. I tried to pull my hand out of his, to use it to cover my face, but he wouldn't let go.

"And that blush. I could just picture it all over your body..." This time he trailed off because I moaned in humiliation. Then I realised what kind of sound I made and smacked my forehead with my free hand.

"Can you stop it?" I pleaded. I didn't think my skin could feel any more heated, even in a desert sun.

He finally dropped my hand and I pulled it back to my chest. Instead of continuing his art on my foot, he inched his way slowly, until we were sitting side by side. He pulled on my arm, trying to get me into his lap. It didn't take much convincing and I was straddling his lap, my knees flush against his sides. My hands made their way onto his chest, feeling the smooth panes his muscles created. "Do you ever work out?"

Patch gave me a look that said "are you serious?"

"It's just that you're so..." I struggled for the right word.

"Physically fit," he suggested.

"Yes, but—"

"There's a but?"

"I mean, I'm so _soft_ and _so not_ perfect that it still seems hard to believe that you want me."

Patch let out a loud breath, possibly a sign of how absurd he thought I was being. "Do you really think that matters to me? I'm not vain. Besides," he paused to run one finger down my thigh, "with legs like these you could have any man you wanted." He smiled and leaned forward, his minty breath spreading across my face. I involuntarily licked my lips. Patch didn't miss it.

He put his hands on my face, bringing me closer to him, but didn't close the distance completely. The rest of the gap had to be covered by me.

There was a high trilling sound that filled the room and a spun around in surprise. Over on my dresser my cell phone was ringing. I went to move to get it, but Patch held my hips in a vice grip.

"Leave it," he said. "You can call whoever it is back later."

I thought about it, but decided otherwise. "It could be my mom," I reasoned.

"You owe me." Patch let go of my hips and I darted off the bed to catch the call before it went to voicemail. "Hello?" I said before I had the phone completely to my ear.

"Nora!" Vee's voice rang out. "Omigosh, it took you long enough to pick up. What were you doing? Or should I be asking who? I bet Patch is there right now. Is he?"

I didn't answer.

Vee took my silence as a yes. "Gross, you two really need to spend some time apart. You've been attached at the hip all summer. I need girl time—like, immediately. There's this blow-out sale at Victoria's Secret and I know you need more sexy underwear."

Patch was watching me intently. A ghost of a smile played on his lips. I slyly turned down the volume on my phone, convinced that Patch could hear everything that Vee said. Then I turned around to face the window, knowing how well my face gave away what I was feeling. "I don't know, Vee," I told her. "My mom is going to be back home tonight from her trip. I should be here when she gets home."

I could practically hear her eyes rolling. "That's why we have to go ASAP. Besides, the Neon needs some love from you too. You've neglected the car just as much as you've neglected me. We'll only be a couple of hours."

I weighed my opinions quickly. Stay with Patch, or shop with Vee.

_Go with her,_ Patch encouraged.

Sighing, I said, "pick me up in thirty?"

Vee squealed on the other end. "I'll give you ten. I'm out the door already."


	2. Sudden Chills

_AN:Wow, lots of support for this story! Thanks to all, especially Amose who had a very good point about fiction._

_Disclaimer: Hush, Hush is Becca Fitzpatrick's. Lucky.  
_

* * *

When I clicked my phone shut and turned around Patch was already standing behind me. I draped my hands over his shoulders, disappointed to find him back in a t-shirt. "You didn't need to put your shirt back on."

"I think Vee doesn't need any more images to add to her overly stimulated mind. She'd get too many ideas." He snaked one hand onto my hip, pushing his fingers up and under my shirt until they stopped at my waist.

"Since when do you care about what Vee thinks?"

"Since it bothers you. I see how it upsets you." His other hand made its way onto my lower back.

I pursed my lips. "It doesn't bother me. I just think she gets worked up very fast over nothing."

Patch chuckled darkly. "If you insist."

"I do."

His eyes flickered to my lips, then back up to my eyes. "I think I want to collect now."

He brought his lips down onto mine and all thoughts I had disappeared from my mind. All I could think about was his mouth on mine; moving together with such a heat that my heart rate tripled and my pulse began to pound. My fingers twined in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine, crushing our lips together.

Patch moved closer to me, bringing our chests flush against each other, leaving no space between us. His hand moved from my waist to the middle of my back, rubbing up and down in a slow, lazy fashion. I sighed at the sensation, breaking apart for much needed air.

While I was catching my breath, Patch kept his lips on me, sucking on the spot just below my ear hard enough that I was sure there would be a mark later tonight.

My mind started to backtrack to before Patch had started to kiss me and I remembered Vee. I brought Patch's face back to mine and kissed him one more time. "I have to get ready. Vee will be here really soon."

Reluctantly, he let me go. My skin felt overly heated where his hands disappeared from my skin and I turned away from him to hide the evident flush on my face. I cursed myself for getting so worked up over such a small kiss.

_I wouldn't call it a small kiss,_ Patch argued.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and dug through my drawer of clothes. All I really needed was a pair of shorts and maybe a comb through my hair. Better yet, I could just pull it up.

Patch turned his back when I changed out of my sweats and into my shorts. I put a hand on his shoulder to let him know when I was done and walked out of my room in search of an elastic in the bathroom. My nose crinkled at the very apparent smell of paint lingering in the hallway. As happy as I was to help my mom out, I really couldn't stand the smell of fresh paint.

Once my hair was pulled back into a tidy ponytail I popped two iron pills into my mouth and swallowed them down with a glass of water. It was better that I took them now, before I went through the rest of the afternoon with Vee. Patch followed me downstairs, very quiet, and waited in the living room while I hunted down my purse.

I couldn't really feel guilty about leaving Patch to hang out with Vee—I hadn't seen her in a few weeks. She was always busy when I called her, and when I did get into a conversation with her over the phone she more than often suddenly had to go and would hang up on me. It should have irritated me, but it was Vee. We worked this way very well. Besides, I had been very wrapped up with Patch all summer.

I finally found it in the closet as a honk from outside let us know Vee had finally arrived. I went over and opened the door. She was waiting in the Neon for me.

I looked up at Patch. He was smiling. "Something funny?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing your purchases later." He tucked a fifty dollar bill into my front pocket. "Buy something for me too." He winked at me and then proceeded to kiss me. Something in the air changed in that moment as his hand brushed my upper arm softly. The heat from the afternoon disappeared, as if I had been plunged into a freezer. Goosebumps erupted across my skin. Patch froze, sensing the difference too. "Your skin is cold."

It took a moment for me to understand what he said. "What?" I finally asked when I found my voice.

"Your skin," he said warily, "it's—"

"_Nooora_!" Vee's voice carried from her car. "It's blistering hot out here and I don't have air conditioning. Quit the PDA before I come over there and drag you away. I'm deathly serious."

I looked over at Patch, his face completely unreadable. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but something in his stance told me not to. Vee honked her horn again and Patch turned around to look at her. Without a good-bye, or second glance, Patch was down the driveway and on his motorcycle. He revved the engine and spun out onto the road in a matter of seconds.

Once I was sitting in Vee's car, she put the car into reverse and sped backwards onto the street. "Yeesh," she said once we were speeding down the road. "That boy did not look happy when he left. Were you fighting?" She may have gotten over the idea that Patch had been the one to attack her, but I knew she still didn't fully trust him. It would take a lot of time, I suspected.

I shook my head. "Something just came up, that's all." Like he said my skin was cold. He had never commented on my skin temperature before. He had never known before. My mind tried to contemplate the information that I was presented with. It was just too much to understand. Maybe I had just misunderstood what he said. He could have seen my goosebumps and simply commented on them.

I wiped the back of my hand against my forehead, and was surprised to find it damp. Moments ago I had been cold. There was no reason for my head to be sweaty, even if it was the summer.

I was vaguely aware that Vee was still jabbering on about our shopping trip and realised a beat too late that she had stopped to wait for my reply. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said," she paused to shift the car into fifth, "that I think you should go with a leopard print theme. You know, like rawr." She clawed the air with her right hand to emphasize her point. "You've actually got quite the tan there girly. You need to flaunt it."

I tried to imagine myself in any kind of animal print, but my mind wasn't letting me think of anything but what had just happened between Patch and me.


	3. Animal Prints

_AN: Okay, here's the shopping trip. I think it would be exhausting to go with Vee. She has too much energy._

_Disclaimer: Well, you know Hush, Hush isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Thirty minutes later I was in Victoria's Secret digging through the never-ending bin of bras and panties while Vee had ditched me for the back of the store, eyeing up a bustier and garter belt. I had no idea what she was doing there. But our shopping trip had managed to divert my thoughts to less serious things and I found myself thinking about what kind of underwear I really needed.

After a short time, I had found a modest pair of blue underwear. They were boy-cut and had pink flowers all over them. They looked comfortable enough. Vee, on the other hand, was on the opposite side of the spectrum. She had the tiniest g-string I think I had ever seen, and several bustiers to try on.

Feeling bold, I went to the back wall and scouted out several bras that I knew I would never be caught dead in. An attendant came over to us and put Vee's garments in a room for her to wait. When she came back, I suddenly asked "Do you have any animal printed bras?"

She smiled politely at me and motioned for me to follow her. I was led to the other side of the store, in plain view of shoppers out on the street. The woman picked out a few choice selections and held them in front of me, one at a time. "This is our super sexy, ultra low V shaper," she said about the first one in a bored tone. I didn't think she was taking my request very seriously. I eyed up the first bra sceptically. There was hardly any fabric, even for a bra, and it was a zebra print. She held out the next one. "This one is an older type, but very classic. It accentuates shape, with minimal padding. Very modest." I actually liked the second one. It _was_ very modest in shape, and I guessed that it could actually work for me. I listened half-heartedly until she was finished with four others, and asked her to pick out the modest one, as well as a strapless one in my size. Both were leopard print.

I told myself that they were good for the ego. I was doing it for myself, not Patch.

Well, mostly for myself. I got a little jolt of excitement when the thought of Patch seeing me in my bra crossed my mind. I had to avoid looking at the attendant, with my cheeks flaming red at my embarrassing thoughts.

I shrugged out of my top and bra—realising that I actually needed a new one. My old one had faded from a dark green, to a sad, washed out colour that vaguely resembled the original colour. I pulled on the modest leopard bra and evaluated myself, a little stunned.

Standing in front of the mirror, I actually believed that this bra could possibly be the perfect solution to a lacking self-esteem over my breasts. Although the attendant said it had minimal padding, it still made me look twice the size I was. I took it off and pulled on my second one. The strapless one was nice too, so I decided it would be worth buying both.

When I stepped out of the changing room, Vee was sitting on a chair waiting for me. She had two large bags already filled with her purchases, and a very wide grin on her face. "You took my advice," she said.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled back. "It was good advice."

There was a quiet trilling sound and Vee had her cell phone whipped out of her pocket so fast that she could have contended for a world record. I watched as she read a text message, smirked at whatever it said and frantically typed something back. Moments later she received another message, and then put her phone back into her pocket.

"Who was that?"

"No one," she replied. Vee looked guilty. I knew she was hiding something from my by the way she crossed and uncrossed her legs. Her eyes looked everywhere except at me.

"Spill," I demanded. Who could she be madly texting? I was usually the recipient.

She let out an overly dramatic sigh. "I met someone."

My eyebrows raised high into my forehead. This would explain a lot, actually. This was the first time in weeks that Vee had called me out of the blue. It made sense. "So this is why we haven't seen each other? Why didn't you tell me?" I was a little hurt.

Vee looked thoughtful. "Oh, I don't know. I just got this thought in my head that it was a bad idea to tell you."

"I'm your best friend, I'll support you. Mostly," I joked. "What's his name?"

Vee hesitated. "Samuel. Not so sexy right?"

I shrugged. "It's a name, that's all."

"I guess so." A small smile made its way back onto her face. "You won't believe how we met..."

As we went to wait in line for the check out I listened intently to Vee explain in excruciating detail how she met Samuel. Her Neon had died from lack of gas, he pulled over and siphoned some of his own gas for her, and then they went for lunch because she wanted to pay him back. The rest of the details faded from my memory just as fast as she told them. She was very thorough in her details that I couldn't help but not remember them all.

"I think you should meet him. I know we've only been seeing each other for two weeks, but I think it's a good idea. We can go on a double date—bring Patch."

"That sounds..." I couldn't think why the idea was really good. "Fine," I settled on. "That sounds like a date."

She jumped up and down in excitement. A few of the other women in line stared at her, trying to hide smiles. I put my purchases on the counter as soon as we were waved over. I realised that Vee had yet to see exactly what I actually ended up with. She scrutinized them as the cashier rung them in, and then walked away from the counter. Moments later she came back with a matching thong. "You need to match Nora," she mused. The cashier nodded in agreement.

I was trapped.

"Okay," I agreed. "But are those my size? They look small."

Vee gave me the "duh" look.

I took them from her and put them on the counter.

"That'll be seventy-eight, sixty," the woman announced to me. I dug into my pocket for the money Patch gave me. He would be offended if I didn't use it, and I didn't really mind—considering how much four items were. I put the rest on my debit, actually pleased with my purchase. Even though I was almost sure Patch would never see them. At least not the thong.

"Where to next?" I asked once we made it out onto the street.

"Now that we have the right undergarments, we need clothes."

I suppressed a groan.

* * *

_Hmmm, Samuel I say? We'll be meeting him eventually during the double date :)_


	4. Crisp White Linens

_AN: Monday was my highest amount ever for hits! I am very excited about this.I also can't beleive how awesome all you people are. Very nice reviews :)  
_

_Now, I would have had this chapter up a few days earlier, but I'm actually following a plot in my head and I had to adjust the chapter several times to get it to work... and I'm hoping that I haven't jumped the gun in posting this. But, please enjoy!_

* * *

"So do you think tomorrow is too early for our date?" Vee had her car in neutral, waiting for me to unbuckle. She was playing with the stick shift, a habit she had picked up when she first learned standard.

I fiddled with my purse, trying to decide. There really was nothing wrong with going on a double date, and I did want to see Vee more—she was my best friend. So I hesitantly nodded my head. "Tomorrow will be good. Where do you want to go?"

Vee cupped her chin in her hand while she thought it over. "I was thinking somewhere romantic. Maybe sea food. How about that mermaid place, what's-it-called."

"Tritons?" I didn't think it was very romantic.

"Yes, that one." Vee's face had lit up with her excitement. I couldn't help but feel a little excited too. It would be fun. "I'll call you in the morning."

I nodded in agreement and opened the door to leave. I was exhausted, stepping out of Vee's car. As much as I enjoyed girl time with her, the afternoon had been very long. The sun had set and some evening fog had returned to the property, along with an evening chill. It was odd, even for my house, to have fog this early in the year. But I couldn't come up with an excuse as to why there couldn't be fog—we weren't that far from the coast so it could easily have had something to do with the complete change in temperature this evening. I had to hold my arms around myself to reserve some of my warmth.

I could see that the porch light was on, letting me know that my mom was finally home, but something caught my eye off to the side of the house. Movement. My breath hitched as I looked back to see that Vee had already left. I had to rule out her headlights messing with my vision. I looked again, scrutinizing the area for any more movement, but there was none. I tried to shake it off as paranoia and continued to my house.

Walking up the porch to the door, my mom opened it to greet me. She was frowning and had her hands on her hips. "Nora," she said, "where have you been? I just got home and the alarm hadn't been set and there was no note from you. I was in a panic."

I mentally kicked myself for forgetting the alarm. And a note. "Mom, I'm so sorry. Vee sort of ambushed me with a shopping trip and I had to rush out the door. I totally forgot." I gave her an apologetic look.

It must have worked because she shook her head and pulled me into a hug. "It's alright honey. Just remember next time, okay?"

One we got into the house, my mom wanted to see my purchases (since she was the once paying for them, technically). In all, I ended up buying a new floral printed dress, pink ballet flats, a navy blue cardigan, and, of course, my "sexy lingerie"—as Vee put it. But I didn't show her the bras, they were kind of personal.

"Why the need for the shopping trip?" she asked when I was finished putting the clothes in my room.

"Vee has a new boyfriend," I explained. "And I needed something new to wear on our upcoming double date, according to her." I shrugged my shoulders, hoping it would be enough to explain why.

My mom looked at her watch. "Speaking of dates, I'm having some friends from yoga over soon, martini night."

That piqued my interest. My mother never had martini nights. But it was fine with me; all those women in the house would surely keep my mother busy until late in the evening. She deserved to have some fun after all the hard work she did to keep the house. "Have you seen your bedroom? Patch and I finished painting it today."

She sniffed the air, just noticing the faint smell. "I haven't made it upstairs yet. Let's go see."

I followed quickly in her wake, know how happy she would be to see everything in her bedroom finally back in place. Sure enough, she let out a small squeal of delight.

The room had been painted in a light lilac colour, complimenting the new dark wood furniture and crisp white linens. All of her old furniture had to be thrown away—the fire from Dabria had ruined everything. I remember sitting with my mom in the living room as some hired help hauled out all her old furniture. She had cried silently, seeing things from her past with my father slowly disappear. It was hard for me too, I had almost as many memories attached to their things, but I didn't let myself cry, for my mother's sake.

Now, she cried again, but I knew they were happy tears. I hugged her and she let out a sigh. Wiping her eyes she said "This was really nice of you, Nora. I don't know how to thank you."

I squeezed her tightly. "You don't have to. I wanted to do this... Patch too."

...

Had I not been warned by the text message Patch sent me, then I most likely would have jumped at the light knocking at my door.

_I'm coming over,_ he had simply said. I waited anxiously in my room, reading the same page of a book I had long lost interest in.

When I heard the noise on my door, my stomach was filled with butterflies. I opened by bedroom door and Patch was standing there. His hat was low over his face, making it impossible to see him. His jacket was also zipped up, giving away none of his skin. I looked down at his knuckles to see them red and bloody. I tried, but I couldn't stifle a gasp. "Patch! Your hands," I said reaching for them.

He stepped sideways into the room, avoiding my touch. I closed my door quickly, cutting off the laughter that floated upstairs from the living room. Patch must have let himself in; otherwise my mother would have said something.

I wanted to see his face. "Take off your hat," I instructed him.

Patch hesitated, standing off to my right.

"Now," I said a little more sternly.

I watched as he brought up his bloodied hand and removed his cap. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight I was looking at. His face, which was normally so composed, was twisted into a look somewhere in between desperation and anger. His eyes, normally glinting with humour, held nothing but darkness, and his mouth was set in a deep frown. He had his shoulders slumped, almost as if he were reeling in pain, and was holding onto his stomach with his free hand.

But it wasn't his overall posture that bothered me the most—it was the cuts and bruises he was now wearing on his face and neck. One of his eyes was dark purple and slightly swollen. His bottom lip was split on one side, still spilling blood. And if he were to take off his jacket, I was certain that the extent of the damage would most likely be imprinted over the majority of his body.

"What happened?" I whispered, too afraid to go near him now.

"I got into a fight," he said quietly.

"Were you at Bo's?"

Patch looked at me with an odd expression. "Yes," he said.

"What did you do?"

"Who said I did anything?"

I gave him a stern look. It didn't break his stare. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Patch looked like he was going to decline my request. He surprised me by saying "I got into an argument with someone that humans can't see. Some of the guys there thought I was crazy and beat me up. End of story."

"Why didn't you just leave?" I was not following his explanation. He was a Guardian Angel now; he didn't have to be visible if he didn't want to be.

Instead of answering, Patch closed the distance between us. I let my arms wrap around his body. At least he couldn't feel the damage done to his body.

His body shifted as my weight pressed into him. _That's not so true anymore,_ he spoke to my mind.

I pulled back, confused by his words.

* * *

_AN: Heh, I'm not giving it all away at once! Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Update soon? _


	5. Exhilarating and Frightening

_AN: Wow, chapter 5 already. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Just to make it clear to all you lovelies, this particular story will **not **be a lemon. Some of you know me from TMI and my stories there are mostly lemons, but I'm not doing it in this one. That being said... if this ever gets to the point of sexiness overload, I may (don't take my word on this!) post a type of complimentary story if I feel the need to branch into the M rating. Like an outtakes kind of version of this._

_No promises though!  
_

* * *

"What do you mean?" I was trying to figure out what he meant by _anymore._ "You said you can't feel pain."

Patch moved his arms around my shoulders, but they were stiff. "I do now."

My eyes must have bulged out of my head at the realisation of his words. "You can feel?" I whispered. I couldn't believe what was happening. It couldn't be true.

He nodded his head slowly. "But I'm still not human." He said it with such sorrow that I couldn't help but feel his grief.

"But..." I paused, deciding on what exactly to say next. "Can you feel me?" I whispered.

Patch reached out a hand. Slowly his fingers brushed over my cheek. I couldn't help but close my eyes at his touch, despite the immediate chill that went up my spine. It was almost as if my own body could feel the difference.

His other hand made its way into my hair, feeling my wild curls that had made their way out of my ponytail over the afternoon. "So soft," he mumbled, whether about my skin or my hair, I didn't know.

I pulled back, still confused. "Patch, why didn't you just disappear?" I asked him again, wanting the answer.

It took a moment for Patch to answer. "Something is keeping me down here."

There was one question I feared to ask, but I had to. "Do you... still have your wings?"

I watched as Patch unzipped his jacket, letting it drop to our feet. He took his shirt off next, exposing his normally perfect skin. He had ruined his shirt somehow, and I suspected from the gashes on his stomach that someone had used a beer bottle or two as a weapon. Reaching up and behind his back, I could see him pulling at what seemed to be air, but knew better. He brought his hand down and in my hand placed a single black feather.

It was comforting, that small gesture.

I put the feather on my dresser, freeing my hands so I could run them down Patch's back. His body shuddered as my fingers brushed over the destroyed parts of his skin.

"You just wanted to see me shirtless, didn't you?" he asked.

"Maybe we should get those cuts cleaned out." I suggested, ignoring his comment.

"Does rough and rugged not suit me?"

I rolled my eyes. "You look like someone's punching bag."

Patch shrugged his shoulders and opened the door for me. I led the way to the bathroom, just down the hall. I could feel Patch's breath on my neck as I reached the door handle. As I turned around to face him in the bathroom his hands found their way onto my waist, holding me in place. There was an intense look in his eyes; he was scrutinizing my expression. "Are you okay? With all this, I mean?"

"What do you mean, exactly?" I asked.

"You seem too calm. I wonder if you're going to start freaking out on me now or later."

I held is gaze as I spoke. "I'm not going to freak out. Now sit on the edge of the tub so I can rinse off the blood."

"Wouldn't you rather join me in a shower?"

His straightforward question had me blushing like a tomato in no time. "No," I said, keeping my answer short.

Patch looked me over, assessing my posture. I tried to loosen my shoulders, stand more casual, but his question got the better of me. I couldn't stop my mind from racing through images of exactly what we could do in the shower. That pirate smile of his was on his face, and I knew Patch was seeing some of the same things I tried not to imagine. "Liar," he said.

"Just sit down." I pointed to the tub. "Face the wall; I want to do your back first."

...

Patch was silent as I worked on his back. The majority of his abrasions were only bruises, but I could feel a slight tremor in his body as I carefully moved a wet cloth over his skin. His breath would hitch every so often as I rubbed out the dirt from an actual cut. There was no way he would be able to go out on a date tomorrow.

"Vee and I had plans to go on a double date tomorrow. She has a new boyfriend," I said casually, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"But?"

"Who said there was a _but?_"

"I know it was intended. I can hear it in your voice."

I tapped him lightly on the shoulder, letting him know I was done his back. He turned around slowly. It was hard for me to see him this way, weak for once. It must have been killing him inside.

_You have no idea,_ he told me silently.

I sighed. "I don't want to subject you to questions about your appearance. I'm just going to have to call Vee and postpone. She'll understand."

I turned to rinse out the cloth again. When I turned back to Patch, he was looking out the window, into the dark night. I brought the cloth to his face, wiping away the blood that had finally stopped dripping from his lip.

I moved onto his chest and abdomen next. It was the hardest part to do, there were so many cuts that I wasn't sure if I should even try to clean them out thoroughly. He couldn't die from infection. So I worked around them, cleaning the spots that were less gruesome looking. Patch must have been managing the pain better because he didn't move or make any sounds at all.

"You know, I was thinking that you being able to feel is just a divine intervention," I suggested after a very long stretch of silence. "You've been doing so well keeping me alive that maybe this was a reward."

Patch shook his head. He wasn't buying it. "I'm sure there are Avengers who would love to see me fall again. They know I still want a human body. They don't trust me."

His choice of words had me instantly upset. The cloth I had been wiping over his front dropped onto the floor. "You would risk having your wings torn off again? For a _human body?_ I can't believe you!" I shouted at him, suddenly irritated. "Why can't we just cherish the time we have right now? Why does it always have to be about your bloody _Book of Enoch?_" I spat out at him. My hands were sweaty, shaking with my anger.

He met my gaze, holding it. There was no warmth to his eyes. They were dark pits for once. "If I don't get a human body, how can we ever truly be together? One day you're going to get older and I won't. I hate to admit it, but it scares me that you will die one day, whether or not I save your life a million times over, because you _will _get old."

I was stunned into silence. I had never truly looked at it that way.

Instead of talking, I picked up the cloth that I had dropped, and rinsed out the blood in the sink behind me. I continued my previous work of cleaning his skin of the dried blood. My hand was still shaking from my outburst.

"Nora," he spoke after my continued silence. "I am sorry. You need to know how difficult it is for me. Angels aren't supposed to be in a relationship with humans—you know that, I know that—and the fact that nothing has happened to me yet is both exhilarating and frightening at the same time. Now that I have these sensations—whether they are a gift or a test—I still don't know what I should do. One major part of me is screaming that I just take you here and now." He paused when I took in a sharp breath. "But another part of me is telling me that I shouldn't push my luck, to be even more careful than before."

"But..." I was struggling to grasp everything he was saying. "But you said that love made all the difference. That by loving me you wouldn't risk losing your wings."

Patch looked honestly troubled by my words. He stood up and left the bathroom. I followed him back to my room. I stood in the doorway watching him as he bent down and reached for his jacket, roughly pulling it on. I could see him wince at the material as it pulled at his broken skin. I was certain that he would start bleeding again if he moved too much. "I don't know if love is going to be enough anymore."

* * *

_AN: That was a little intense at the end. Hmm..._

_I tried to sneak in some cockiness from Patch. It wouldn't be right if he didn't say something smart-assy.  
_


	6. Small, Tantalizing Circles

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush. But I really enjoy writing about Patch and Nora._

* * *

I had managed to convince Patch to stay the night, mostly to keep him from doing anything drastic and also because I worried that someone would come and rip off his wings. It was a silly thing, to think that, but it was a very real possibility. We were going along, carefully balanced on the edge of a knife, careful not to slip. There had to be rules established for Guardian Angels when they are assigned to their humans, and I was sure we were hovering just over the acceptable line, bordering on prohibited territory.

But I didn't want to think about it this morning. Right now I wanted to take in the sight of Patch, lying beside me, peaceful for once. There was no cocky grin on his face, or signs of pain from his very recent injuries. He was lying on his side with his head propped up by one of his hands, watching me as I woke up slowly, stretching my arms to get out the kinks. Our knees were touching and Patch had one hand on my hip tracing small, tantalizing circles on my bare skin. I couldn't bring myself to regret sleeping in shorts, but I tried to not think of the very comfortable consequences.

"Good morning," I spoke groggily.

Patch pushed a strand of hair out of my face. He moved over closer to wrap his arms around me and brought his lips down onto mine. "Good morning," he said back. I didn't miss the slight frown on his face.

More awake, I managed to take in his appearance better. Sleep had made me less observant and now that I was awake, I noticed something very different about Patch. "Your face looks normal."

Patch gave me a funny look. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"That's not what I mean," I huffed out, trying to explain. "Your face is healed." I put my hand on his jaw, stroking a spot that had previously sported a dark bruise. He turned his face into my palm, kissing it.

He frowned again. It worried me.

"Tell me," I whispered, "can you still feel me?"

He kissed me once, softly, as if testing the boundaries between us. I couldn't help but pout when he pulled away. "Not today," he responded.

I frowned at that. Yesterday we had the chance to explore the potential of his sensations, and we had both missed out. "I never got to kiss you," I realised.

"No," he agreed. "But look at it this way; we can still go on the double date with Vee and her boyfriend. I'm looking forward to seeing your legs in that new dress you bought."

"How did you find out about that?" I was certain that I had stashed it away in my closet.

"I may have peeked in your closet when you were sleeping. And your dresser," He looked smug when he said it.

"You didn't —" I spoke up a little too loud. My cheeks were burning up in embarrassment.

There was a light knocking at my door, causing me to jump. "Nora?" I could hear my mother's voice from the other side of the door.

I looked over my shoulder to the door, wondering if she would burst in if I didn't respond right away. I could feel Patch move, and when I looked over to him, he was gone. Over on the window sill there was a single black feather, a token of his departure.

My mother opened my door and stepped in. I rubbed my face, trying to remove some of the blush from my cheeks. I wasn't sure if it worked, but my mother didn't see, to notice—or passed it off from the heat of the early summer morning. It was already quite warm in my room.

She was already dressed in her formal attire, ready for work. There was a slight hesitation when she sat down on my bed, like she was gauging the situation. "I'm sorry to wake you but I needed to talk to you." She put a hand on my arm. I was reminded of when she had come to tell me that my dad had been killed in that moment; though there wasn't the same sadness in her voice. I pushed that memory away, not keen on reliving it. "I have to go away again for work. Something came up and I can't miss out," she explained.

I nodded my head in understanding. This was very typical for the two of us. "Don't worry about it."

There was hesitation in her face. "Nora," she started again.

Her tone of voice intrigued me. She sounded much like she was going to lecture me. "What is it mom?"

She let out a long sigh. "I won't be able to get Dorothea to stay over this time. It's too short notice and she's out of state this week for a wedding."

"I can take care of myself," I reassured her. We both knew I was more than capable of cooking and cleaning.

"I know it's just..." she looked slightly flushed in the cheeks. "You and Patch." She said it like a statement.

I stared at my mom, trying to figure out what she was getting at. Then it hit me, a moment off beat. I could feel my own cheeks going slightly pink from the embarrassing realisation of what she was getting at. "This is a sex talk, isn't it?"

My mother shook her head. "No, not really. I just want to make sure you're making the right decisions."

"Mom, it's nothing like that —"

"Do you love him?"

"I..." There was no straight answer to that question, I realised. Did I love him? That was the hardest question for my brain to consider. I knew I didn't want to be with anyone else—he was all that I wanted. Yet, I couldn't outright say to myself that I was _in love_ with him.

I could feel comfortable with the thought that I was surely falling for him. Actually, I had literally fallen for him, in a sense. Jumping off the ceiling of the gym had to count for something. But was my sacrifice a final act of love?

"You don't have to answer the question honey," my mother said after a long pause. "Just be sure that when you do decide to... become more intimate with Patch—or any other guy for that matter—that you don't just do it on a whim." She patted my head like I was six again and walked out of my room. My cheeks were burning with the embarrassment of how blunt my mother had been. The way she said _do it_ repeated over and over in my mind.

I waited until I heard her pull her bags downstairs and leave the house until I got out of bed. I really didn't want her to see how bothered I was with her short speech. She was just looking out for me.

I padded my way to the bathroom, where I found the cloth that I had used to clean Patch with. It was still hanging on the edge of the sink, a little pink from the blood that I hadn't managed to rinse out. I threw it in the waste bin immediately. For whatever reason I couldn't bring myself to just throw it through the wash with some bleach. When I returned to my room, his destroyed shirt was still on the floor too, another reminder of last night. I returned to the bathroom to throw it in the bin.

Not feeling like I had accomplished anything in the slightest, I changed into a t-shirt and shorts, and went downstairs for breakfast. I wasn't up for any kind of extravagant meal, so I opted for cereal. It didn't take long for me to put it together and eat it. My mind was slowly drifting back to last night, and how Patch abruptly left this morning.

It seemed so out of character for Patch to be so negative in his thoughts and I tried to reason it with the strange change he had yesterday. Maybe it was just overwhelming for him to have human sensations with his own body.

I realised that I had been staring at my empty bowl for too long when the phone rang. I got up slowly to make my way to the phone on the wall. When I picked it up, Vee's voice came out loud and clear. "Nora!" she said excitedly. "Are you excited for our double date tonight? I was thinking we get pedicures or something just after lunch to have a de-briefing."

"What would we need to de-brief about?"

"Oh, I don't know. But it sounds like a good excuse to get together, don't you think?" Vee was so happy that I couldn't say no.

"Pick me up at one?" I asked.

* * *

_Who really wants an angsty Patch? Not me. So he's more himself today. :)_


	7. Pain is beauty

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush._

* * *

Always overly-excited, Vee turned up twenty minutes early. I was in the middle of straightening my hair when the doorbell rang several times. I made my way down the stairs quickly, half my hair pulled up in a clip threatening to break loose. For a moment, I considered just running my hair under the tap and letting the curls come back, but then I figured I put in all the effort I may as well see it through. I really did like how soft my hair felt straight. It was such a rare opportunity that I straightened my hair that I braved the iron and did the deed.

By the time I made it downstairs, Vee had already let herself in. "Nora! Can you be any slower? I thought I was going to melt out there in the heat." She still had on her overly large sunglasses and several bags slung over her arms.

"What's with all the bags?"

"I thought we would just stay in. Have a girl's day at your house." She held out one of the bags to me. "There's a full manicure and pedicure kit in there, I'll have you know."

I took it and looked inside. Yes, she was very thorough. There were about a dozen different shades of red nail polish alone—as well as toe separators, cuticle oil and hand lotion. I even saw things that I hadn't thought Vee would consider. "Cucumber?"

"It'll take the puffiness out of your eyes," she pointed out.

I touched the skin under my eyes—they didn't feel puffy. "Can't I just use concealer?"

"Yes, but I thought we could also eat them. Healthy snack and all." She took the bag from my hands and started for the stairs. I reluctantly followed. "Can I at least finish my hair?"

Vee stopped at the top stair and looked at me with scrutiny. "I like your natural hair better. Why the need for straight?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "For a change."

She smiled at me and walked to my bedroom where she proceeded to dump everything in a heap on my bed. "I'll help you with your hair then," Vee announced and went to the bathroom. I was beginning to feel like a sheep, following her through my own house.

"Sit," she commanded when I was in front of the mirror.

I took a seat on the edge of the tub and pulled the clip from my hair. Vee clucked her tongue but didn't say anymore about my hair as she started to tug and brush the curly tangles.

It was comfortable for us, to be in silence for once without something awkward hanging between us. Ever since the episode with Jules, I'd wondered if Vee would start to have doubts on what happened that night. She wasn't stupid and I knew if she wanted to, she could find out anything. That was what also had me worried. Patch wasn't a typical guy, and I knew Vee still suspected him of something. I just wasn't sure she was anywhere near the right path.

"Ouch! That's my skull you're pulling on," I complained as Vee managed to yank out what felt like a patch of hair.

Vee patted my head. "Pain is beauty."

"I thought it was 'beauty isn't pain-free.'"

"I don't actually know."

While we both pondered the idea of which way the quote went, Vee finished my hair in half the amount of time it would have taken me. She took a brush from the counter and pulled it through to remove all the knots. I gingerly ran a hand through my hair; feeling for curls that I knew wouldn't be there anymore. "Thanks Vee, you're a lifesaver."

She squeezed my shoulders. "I know. Want to paint my toes for me?"

I nodded and we made our way back into my room. We took pillows from my bed to sit on and made ourselves comfortable on the floor with all the beauty supplies. Vee eyed two bottles of red before she handed me the darker shade. It was named Dark Angel. I told myself it was a complete coincidence as I applied the first coat to Vee's toes.

"So how's Samuel?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Vee's face went dreamy as she thought of him. "Wonderful. Sexy. Hot. Total babe. Gorgeous," she listed off on each finger. "I really like him."

I couldn't help but feel happy for her. She deserved someone that made her this cheerful. "Well, I'm glad you have a lot of adjectives to describe him."

We made small talk while Vee applied a lighter, almost pink shade of polish to my toes. It was normal for us to be like this; stress-free, giddy, and a little goofy. Had we gone to a spa, I don't think we would have had as much fun. Vee laughed as she put the green face mask on me. It was drippier than either of us anticipated, and it was making a mess on the floor.

"Nora, can I ask you a serious question?" Vee had cleaned the face mask off her hands and was painting her fingers the same colour as her toes.

"Sure, but can we go into the bathroom? I want to wash the mask off my face. My skin is itchy."

Vee propped herself up on the counter as I rinsed my face. "Are you and Patch actually having sex?"

She was so blunt about it I actually took a step back from the sink to properly look at her. There was a nervous tension in her body. "No. We aren't anywhere near that," I told her honestly.

"Really?" She seemed honestly surprised.

I nodded my head. "Really."

Vee sighed. "I just figured since you two are so in love and all..."

I didn't answer.

"You are in love right?" She caught onto the silence faster than I hoped.

I took my time towel drying my face. I didn't want her to see how confused I felt. The bathroom was feeling a little too small so I went into my bedroom and collapsed onto the bed face-first. I felt Vee sit down beside me. She patted my back. "I don't know, Vee," I finally admitted. "And you know the really weird thing? My mom had a very similar conversation with me today."

Vee chuckled. "You're just afraid of the idea of love, aren't you?"

I rolled over onto my back and looked at my best friend. "Tell me: am I?"

"Yes. And as much as I would love to dive into the heavy subject, my pores need refining. Want to put the mask on my face?"

I sat up and put my arms around her. She was never one to dwell. "Okay Vee."

Just as I was going to pick up the container and spread the same goo on Vee, I heard a smashing sound coming from downstairs. Vee and I both looked to my open door and back at each other. I staggered to my feet, scared of what could be happening. Vee stood beside me soon after.

I went over to the door and peered down the hallway. There was no one coming up the stairs. Yet. I closed my door and locked it. My mind raced at the possibility of who could be in my house. Dabria was number one on my list. Elliot wasn't that far off, but the possibility of either of them was slim.

"I'm going to call Patch." I quickly pulled out my phone and had his number pulled up. We both jumped when a high trilling sound came through my door from downstairs.

"Nora?" I heard Patch simultaneously on the phone and inside my house.

"Are you downstairs?" I hissed at him.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs and my doorknob rattled.

"Let me in," he said into my phone. I hung up and tossed my phone onto the bed.

My hand shook as I fumbled with the lock. I didn't know why it was suddenly shaking now; I had locked it easily enough. When I opened my door, Patch stood there with his cell phone still at his ear. He clicked it shut when he saw that I had put my phone down. Patch limped as he walked over to my bed and sat. "I'm sorry. I tripped when I came in and broke a vase. I'll buy a new one."

I didn't speak as I let my heart beat slow. It felt like it was going to burst through my chest.

Vee looked exactly as I felt, maybe even a little worse. She had one hand clutched to her throat and the other around her stomach. "God, you scared us," she said to Patch.

Patch smiled, but I could see the stress behind it. His eyes gave away his anxiety and I knew there was something going on. I tried to lock eyes with him, but he wouldn't look at me directly. When he spoke, he was looking out my window. "Nothing like a little scare to keep the blood flowing, right?"

I let out a shaky laugh. "Right. Just don't do it again."

The second time I looked at him, he met my gaze briefly. Had I not known him better, I would have dismissed the subtle narrowing of his eyes to the brightness of the sun. I did know him, however, and I knew that from the stiff smile he displayed, I could tell something was going on.

"You know what?" Vee asked. "I think I'm going to leave the two of you alone. See you at six?"

I nodded. "See you then."

* * *

_So I have to give a big thanks to my new beta ddpjclaf! She's the best. :)_


	8. Sponge bath

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush_

* * *

As soon as I saw Vee out to her car, I locked the front door and set the alarm. My mother didn't have it installed just for me just to neglect it.

I hurried back upstairs, urgent to find out what exactly had happened.

Patch sat on the top stair. A faint bruise coloured his jaw and a large gash stretched across his calf. It wasn't bleeding, but it looked bad.

"Are you going to explain what happened?" I knew there was no broken vase in my house. My mother never put one up. There was someone else downstairs who Patch had been fighting.

Patch wouldn't look at me. His face held no expression which worried me further.

"You can't keep this from me. I need to know," I pushed.

He let out an agitated sigh. "Just... not right now."

I crossed my arms over my chest, defiant.

Patch stood up and walked into my bedroom. I could see he was struggling not to show the pain.

I followed him and shut the door. He tried to come closer to me, but I stopped him by pressing my palm to his chest.

"This is two days in a row you've been injured and I can tell from the way you walk you're feeling the pain again." I moved my hand from his chest to the bruise on his face. To his credit, he didn't flinch when I smoothed my palm across over it.

He covered my hand with his. "I'm the Guardian, remember? Let me do the worrying."

"But who was it?" I needed to know who was in my house.

Instead of telling me anything, Patch brought his mouth down onto mine. His kiss was hesitant, testing. He never kissed me like that.

My mouth moved against his slowly. It felt like a first kiss all over again with all the awkward and nervous tension so palpable. I wasn't sure where to put my hands, so I let them rest on his shoulders. He responded by putting his own on my waist.

We continued to kiss, our mouths gradually tiring of the simplicity of it. I bit down on Patch's lower lip, trying to bring out more passion, and he responded eagerly. I gasped as he ran his tongue over my lower lip and opened to him.

His hands moved, one going around and under my shirt, comfortably resting on the small of my back. The other moved down even further, resting on my butt.

I let out a moan as he squeezed me and I moved my hands up his neck. My fingers settled in his hair, playing with the tangles. Patch's chest rumbled with a slight chuckle. He pulled back, and I could see from the small smile on his lips that he was thoroughly amused.

"Nice hair," he said, running a hand through my straight locks. It was a very subtle attempt at distraction, and I saw right through it.

"Thanks, but you haven't answered my question." I pulled back from him and re-crossed my arms.

"Do you not like me taking advantage of my physical capabilities? You did mention that you hadn't kissed me when I could feel."

I knew he was trying to avoid my demand, but he brought up a good point. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "You're trying to distract me," I pointed out. "It's not going to work."

Patch walked behind me, trailing a hand lightly up one arm, across my shoulders and down the other. Gooseflesh rose on my skin despite the heat of the day. He brushed my hair away from the back of my neck and ran his nose across the exposed skin. His lips followed next, and I knew if he continued this slow torture he would manage to remove any questions from my mind.

"Patch," I half whispered, half moaned. "You need to stop."

"Why?" he whispered back. He used his teeth to tug on my earlobe for a moment. "Wouldn't you rather continue this on your bed?"

My body screamed at me to say yes. I felt myself giving into his warm embrace, reaching up to twine my fingers back into his hair.

Patch skimmed his hands slowly to my waist, drawing circles on my sides. He kissed a hot, wet trail down my neck and onto my shoulder. I couldn't keep myself from shuddering.

"Am I distracting you?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but closed it again as Patch moved to stand in front of me, his eyes smouldered.

His mouth parted slightly and his eye lids drooped in a way that didn't look sleepy. Patch was nowhere near tired, I realized a little slow. He was completely turned on.

The thought struck me so suddenly that I had to take a step back from him. This was unchartered territory and I wasn't entirely comfortable.

My movement didn't go unnoticed and Patch frowned at my distance. The look on his face changed as he took in my response. "Nora, what's wrong? Did I do something? You looked scared."

I shook my head with force. My hair fell in front of my eyes and I hastily brushed it back off my shoulders. "You need to tell me who was in my house." I finally forced out of my mouth. My memory came back and I didn't want to think about what was on Patch's mind.

He put a hand on his face, covering up his mouth in a move I was all too familiar with now. His eyes narrowed, but he wasn't giving away any of what he was thinking. After a long pause, he dropped his hand. "There's someone new in town."

"And why would they be in my house?" I could easily put two and two together. "I don't suppose they just wanted to say hello?"

Patch actually chuckled at my words. "No, they didn't want to say hello."

I threw my arms up in frustration. "How can you be so nonchalant?"

His smile faded from his lips at my words. "Angel," he drawled. "If there was anything dangerous, don't you think I'd be doing everything possible to keep you safe?"

He had a point. I just didn't want to admit it.

"You're safe, I promise."

I let him pull me back into his embrace. If he was insisting that I don't worry, I would try my best to not worry.

"Do you want me to clean out that cut on your leg? It can't be good." My room felt dangerous to be in right now. I knew that if Patch tried to kiss me again, things would progress farther than I was willing to go.

He nodded, smiling. "How about a sponge bath?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Maybe next time then," he retorted.

I sent him a glare. "I don't want there to be a 'next time.'"

Patch shrugged his shoulders as if that was enough for the both of us. I let it slide, knowing my threat was bogus.

Still, I couldn't help but wonder if he was referring to his injury alone, or to the idea I would be sponging him off. I opened my bedroom door and was down the hallway before Patch could see the growing blush on my cheeks. Last thing I needed was to give him any ideas.

* * *

_Once again, I have to thank ddpjclaf for her awesome beta work! You are my hero!!_

_Updates are going to be slow for awhile, and I am sorry for that. I hope this was a satisfying chapter though. It seems to me that I haven't given these two enough time together without interruptions._

_Thoughts?_


	9. Blank Canvas

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, Hush._

* * *

I sat beside Patch in his jeep fidgeting with the hem of my dress. There was no way was going to sit on the back of a motorcycle—and even if I were in jeans, I still wouldn't jump on. That was one point I had made clear to Patch the second time he tried to lure me onto the back of the death trap he called a ride.

I was much more comfortable in a vehicle with doors and windows. No need to worry about wind-blown hair, bright red cheeks, or death for that matter. Not that death was going to happen if Patch had anything to say about it.

So, we sat in comfortable silence, Patch holding my free hand and listened to a dull song on the radio. We had been like this for most of the day. After I had cleaned out Patch's calf, we had cuddled on the couch while watching mundane shows on the television. It was what I needed, after being scared half to death.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. A life-size statue of Triton stood at the entrance and a smiling host waited just inside the doors. Vee already texted me to let me know she and Samuel were running behind, so when the host asked for how many I told him four.

He led Patch and me over to a secluded corner of the restaurant, not completely away from the rest of the diners, but with enough distance so we wouldn't be fighting over the chatter of everyone else to have a conversation. There weren't enough people here to consider it a busy evening, but everyone seemed to be making up for the lack of bodies by sheer noise.

I slid into the booth first, carefully rearranging my dress. I didn't miss Patch's gaze openly staring at my exposed tanned skin. He put a hand on my leg and carefully pulled my dress back down so it stopped an inch above my knee, but he didn't take his hand back.

A girl, maybe only a year or two older than me, walked up to our table. "I'm Amber, your waitress," she announced. "Can I get you anything?" She brushed her long hair over her shoulder and took a look at Patch as she did so.

"Just water for me," I said a little sullenly.

"And you?" she asked Patch.

He looked at her for a moment. "I'm fine," he told her.

Amber was gone and back with my drink in less than a minute. I had a sneaking suspicion she was eyeing up Patch as her cheeks flushed pink when he thanked her.

"Anything else?"

"No, we're waiting on some friends," I told her.

She was still looking at Patch. "You work at Borderline, don't you?" she asked him.

Patch shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Oh, well that's too bad."

"NORA!" a very loud and shrill voice called my name. I knew the voice all too well.

I looked past the waitress to see Vee searching the restaurant for us. When she looked my way, I waved my arm to catch her attention. She smiled when she saw Patch and me and turned around to someone behind her. When Amber disappeared finally, I could see who Vee was with.

I hadn't noticed him at first, almost disappearing in the darkness of the restaurant, but when they came right up to the table, I wasn't sure how I didn't notice him near Vee. I don't know what I pictured Samuel to look like, but he was nothing like I could have ever imagined. He was tall, blonde, and very fit, with dark eyes. He was different in appearance than my own boyfriend, but I couldn't help but see a striking resemblance to each other. The dark eyes for one, and his angular face, but also the way he held himself, and the ability to hide whatever emotions he may have been feeling. His face was a blank canvas. The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

Patch's whole mood changed when he caught sight of Vee and Samuel. He sat very stiff beside me, not acknowledging Vee or Samuel in any way. His hand was still on my knee, and it clenched slightly. I put my hand on his, entwining our fingers and it seemed to break whatever zone Patch was in.

I actually had to look back and forth at the two of them for a second, trying to see what my mind was already thinking. Samuel was smiling now, and held out his hand to Patch. For a moment, I thought Patch wasn't going to take it. When he did, I let myself smile and held out mine in turn. Patch didn't say anything, just continued to sit and stare at Samuel.

"Nice to finally meet you Nora," Samuel said smoothly, cutting off my thoughts. He had a lovely voice, I had to admit. "Vee told me a lot about you."

"I hope she didn't say too much," I replied, laughing a little.

Vee was grinning from ear to ear. "Only the good stuff!"

"Are you saying there are bad things about her, too?" Samuel asked in a playful tone. His voice may have sounded friendly, but his eyes spoke louder to me. He kept glancing at Patch, still silent and without any animation to his face.

I could tell Patch was struggling with something. His lips were thin, almost scowling. Tension that was so palpable even I could feel it radiated off his body. I squeezed his hand again, trying to entice him into normal behaviour. This time he relaxed, dropping the tense posture and settled back into the soft fabric of the booth.

"There's nothing bad about Nora," he finally spoke. There was nothing off in his voice, no note of anger or hesitation. He looked at me and winked. "At least not in the sense of good and evil."

I could feel my cheeks burning immediately as I realized what he said. Guardian Angel or not, he still had a way with innuendoes.

Vee laughed at the sight of me, sitting in the corner with bright red cheeks. "Is she as much of a vixen as I suspected?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he responded sombrely. "Nora is an angel."

"So I've heard."

I turned to look at Samuel. His face was no longer cheerful.

Looking from her boyfriend to mine, Vee appeared as confused as I felt. This double date was going downhill fast.

"Ready to order?" came the voice of Amber again. Just in time, I thought.

"I'd like to share a plate of your best fish and chips with her," Patch announced without missing a beat, nodding his head my way.

"Will it be a double order then?"

"Sure."

Vee cast a sideways glance at Samuel before looking quickly at her menu. "Want to share something too?"

"That sounds good to me." Samuel smiled at Vee. This time I could see the anxiety behind the smile. His eyes didn't match his grin.

Vee and I made small talk while we waited for our food. Neither Patch nor Samuel added much to the conversation, despite the efforts Vee and I put in. When the two of us ran out of things to say our table fell into an uncomfortable silence.

I tried to think of something interesting to say, but I came up empty. We'd already talked about further summer plans, ideas on what courses to take in school, and all the gossip which had already spread through our town like wildfire. Marcie Miller had apparently started to date an older man, and by older, it meant a twenty-something year old going to college.

Vee didn't want to talk about her for very long, and I was right with her.

"Samuel," Patch spoke up suddenly.

I had to turn my head to see if I had actually heard Patch talking. He must have because he was leaning on the table, eyes very intent on Samuel.

The other man stared back for a moment then spoke. "Patch," he responded in the same tone.

"Tell me, how did you meet Vee again?"

Vee's face lit up. She had already told me three times about their meeting. It was something she never got bored of talking about.

"Her car ran out of gas and I helped her out." Samuel put an arm around Vee and let her snuggle in close. "It was pure chance I was passing by that afternoon."

"That's funny," Patch said.

"How so?" I asked in turn. "It's a coincidence."

Passing a hand over his face, Patch explained. "I don't understand why Vee would run out of gas so fast when I saw her the day before at a gas station."

I was at a complete loss. Patch had just dropped a bomb.

Vee's eyes moved between Patch and Samuel again, a look of utter confusion on her face.

Samuel frowned now.

I glanced back to Vee who was drumming her fingers on the table. She had her brows furrowed slightly, concentrating on a thought. "You know what?" she said. "I do remember seeing you the day before! I was at the full-service station talking to the gas-guy and he must not have put much gas in my tank."

She looked so pleased with herself I couldn't help but smile. Only Vee would have the perfect solution to an anomaly.

I looked at Patch again, studying his face. He had his mouth covered with his hand again. There was no subtle way I could remove it to see what he was thinking.

His eyes met mine and held my gaze. Patch was good at reading what was on my face because he shook his head.

Not now, he spoke to my mind. I'll tell you later.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked out into the restaurant. I saw Amber coming towards us with our meals and let out a little sigh of relief. At least the food was a welcomed distraction, and hopefully a way to direct the conversation elsewhere.

It smelled delicious and when I took the first bite, I couldn't help but let out a little moan. "I didn't realize how hungry I was," I explained after my first bite.

Vee laughed a little and started a completely new conversation about the idea of living on a yacht. I was comfortable joining in on her mostly one-sided conversation, it was easier than worrying about the death glares Patch and Samuel seemed to be sending each other.

By the time the food was taken away to be packed up, I don't think I saw either Patch or Samuel touch a piece of food. I didn't find it odd with Patch, but Samuel was a stranger to me still. Vee hadn't taken any notice and was still chattering away about an entirely different subject. I had managed to keep interested in the conversation until the food was gone and I realized the guys were still silent.

I desperately wanted to comment on their behaviour, but Vee had been so oblivious for most of the evening I didn't want to ruin her night. If she was happy, I wouldn't be the one to spoil it for her.

When it came time to pay the bill, I thought Patch and Samuel were going to have a throw down right there in the restaurant. The tension between the two of them was so strong only Vee was able to break it. "I'll pay!" she announced cheerily. "It was my idea and I don't mind treating everyone."

I let her pay for my meal and took hold of Patch's hand. When Vee walked over to her car with Samuel, I led Patch back to his jeep. I backed myself against his car door and let go of his hand, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What happened in there?" I demanded. If I was discreet about what I wanted to know, I'd never find out.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Did I tell you how amazing your legs look in that dress, by the way? If you were trying to torture me, I think you've done a perfect job." He moved in closer so his body was only inches away from mine.

I shook my head vigorously. It was too easy for him to make a side comment and send me into a girlish frenzy. "Don't try and distract me. I need to know what happened. You and Samuel looked ready to fight."

"Can you drop it for now?" The joking in his voice has disappeared, replaced with anxiety.

It was here I had to go with my instincts. Should I drop it, trusting he would eventually reveal it all to me? Or should I stand my ground?

Patch must have sensed my hesitation because he put his hands on my arms, rubbing them with his thumbs. I let him kiss me once on the lips. "I'll tell you when I know more, okay?"

I looked at his face, trying to see if there was anything else I was missing. His mouth was a straight line. If he was lying, I couldn't tell.

_Believe me_, he whispered to my mind. _I love you_. His hands moved down to my wrists and uncrossed my arms. He grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me right flush against him.

I put my arms around his waist and we held each other. There was a sensation wrapping around my body, tugging at my heart, sending butterflies into my stomach. It was a feeling I wasn't familiar with. I knew it was happy, and I liked it, but it also scared me. There was a word for this sensation I was trying to keep out of my mind because I wasn't sure if I was ready for it.

"I..." The word caught in the back of my throat, stuck to it like honey. "I want to go home."

* * *

_Umm, are you mad at me? I feel horrible not updating in a month. I don't even have any other excuse than just plain school. It's almost over though, two more weeks.  
_

_Anywho... much thanks to my beta, ddpjclaf! She's amazing as usual. There is no way I will ever want to turn out a chapter without her brilliant mind again._

_And finally, Samuel is introduced. Did I crush any expectations? I hope not. This is just the beginning with him. There's still a lot going on that Nora doesn't know, but that's the way I work. I can't give everything away at once, and neither will Patch. :)_

_Reviews? I'd love to know what you're feeling.  
_


	10. Teddy bear

_Disclaimer: Hush, Hush belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick. Samuel is mine though. :)_

* * *

Patch didn't stay after he dropped me off. Instead, he made an excuse of needing to go back to his place and "sort things out". I knew his encounter with Samuel had him shaken, despite discouraging the idea. I made only one attempt to squeeze anything out of him on the drive back, but he wouldn't give.

Back in my own house, in pyjamas, I felt like the entire day happened a century ago. I wasn't left alone with my thoughts for long. Vee called shortly after I brushed my teeth and had settled into bed with a book.

"So wasn't tonight just totally weird?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I ventured. There was no easy way around this conversation.

"I mean, Patch and Samuel. They hardly said anything."

"Maybe they were just uncomfortable," I tried to reason. It seemed likely, if only Patch wasn't an Angel.

"No, it was like they knew each other."

I sat up straight. The thought had never occurred to me. Maybe I was just overreacting. Samuel could know Patch from somewhere else—the pool hall for one. Could Patch have won something off Samuel? It was unlikely, really. Had it been as simple as that, Patch would have told me on the way home.

"Samuel is never that quiet unless there is something completely wrong," Vee continued.

Letting out a sigh, I tried to think it out. "I don't know Vee... we can't just jump to conclusions."

"Oh! I think I know. Samuel loves to play Ultimate Frisbee. Maybe they're sport rivals."

Yeah, that would be the answer if Patch played Ultimate Frisbee, I thought. It was best for Vee to come to her own innocent conclusions. "Maybe," I offered.

"I'm going to have to ask Samuel. He's not here right now. Is Patch over?"

"He went home."

"What! He left you home alone after seeing you in that killer dress? Unbelievable. Here I was thinking you were going to get some tonight."

"You did?"

"Oh yeah."

I thought about it for a moment. Intimacy was a foreign thing to me. Patch never pushed it and I didn't think he would. I'm not sure what all the rules are for being a Guardian Angel, but I do know that he fell the first time because of lust. Lust for another girl...

"Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"You kind of went quiet. Is everything okay?"

"I think I'm falling in love Vee," I blurted out. I regretted it immediately.

She whistled into the phone. "Wow, big step. Want me to come over and bring cookies?"

"Aren't you on some weird diet?"

"Today doesn't count. Besides, it sounds like you need girl time and my parents are gone for a week. They abandoned me to have another honeymoon. It's like I'm chopped liver. They actually left the country."

I ran a hand over my face. "I think I need to be alone for an evening. It's just that I haven't been able to admit it to myself and I'm feeling weird."

"Ah, verbal diarrhea."

"Gross Vee."

There was another pause in our conversation. It was strange for us to have a lapse.

"Nora?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Would it be completely crazy if I said I was falling in love, too?"

I wanted to say Yes! It's ridiculous, but Vee wasn't the type for tough criticism. There wasn't a straight answer I could give her. "I've been dating Patch for months and it's taken me this long to figure out my feelings. Am I really the right person to ask?"

Vee laughed. "No, but you are my best friend."

I should have been the good friend and just said yes. I just couldn't shake the weird feeling I had about Samuel. If Patch knew something vital about him, there was no way I was going to encourage any kind of serious relationship. Especially if he was dangerous.

"I'll just say that it would be better to take things slow. Get to know him completely."

"Like you and Patch?"

"Yes," I lied. I didn't know half the things about him that he knew about me. There were still too many secrets between us.

"Okay. I can see why you're the smart one of the two of us."

"You're not stupid," I reminded her.

She laughed a little. "True. I think I'm going to nod off. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay Vee."

When I hung up, I felt utterly lost. There was no way I would sleep now. My mind kept drifting back to my conversation with Vee, what she said. It was like they knew each other... Sure, she had drawn her own conclusion—which was utterly bogus—but there was some truth in what she said. Were they rivals of some sort? Was Samuel a Guardian Angel? Or worse, another Fallen Angel?

I could feel my hands beginning to tremble. It was so obvious now. He was an Angel! That was why his face was so similar to Patch's. It had to be the reason they were both so quiet and withdrawn. I didn't know much about being an Angel, but perhaps they had some sort of telepathic communication... or... or... my mind couldn't come up with anything logical.

One thing that I knew was Patch had only been able to feel as long as Samuel had been around. There must have been a connection.

A noise downstairs caught my attention. Someone walked on the creaky floorboards by the door. I knew the sound well enough; I'd been caught sneaking home well after curfew enough times this summer to know the tell-tale sign.

I was supposed to be alone in the house. That was the first thought that rang loud and clear in my mind. Patch didn't let himself in the front door unless my mother or Dorothea was here with me. But you were alone with Vee and he came in the front door, my mind reminded me. And that was only this afternoon. Perhaps whatever had been here earlier had come back.

I snatched up my cell phone and dialled Patch.

He didn't pick up.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I heard movement coming up the stairs this time.

I jumped out of my bed and picked up the first thing I could find on my dresser to use as a weapon. It was a trophy I had won back in elementary school for a spelling bee. For a moment, I stood poised with the trophy in one hand, and my cell in the other. My heartbeat rose fast and I wished I had some iron pills with me.

At the last second, I dashed at the wall by my door and shut off the light. Then I dove onto the floor and squeezed under my bed. Had I been a child, I would have fit easily, but with an adult body I was fighting to get enough air into my lungs.

I pulled a few discarded items shoved under my bed around me as best as I could to conceal my body and what felt like a teddy bear to my mouth to hush my breathing.

The door opened and someone turned on the light. I heard two different sets of footsteps in my room before I saw two pairs of shoes.

"I told you he wouldn't just leave her here alone," a man spoke with a heavy Irish accent. I knew that voice.

Rixon.

How did he know I lived here?

I heard a grunting sound, and could only assume it was the other person agreeing with Rixon.

Anger replaced the fear in my body temporarily. Traitor! I wanted to scream at him, but instincts told me to keep quiet. If they were in here looking for me, only bad things would come out of me getting caught.

"The bed is untidy," another male voice spoke. "There's a book lying open. Check the closet."

I watched as one pair of shoes disappeared from my view—it must have been Rixon—and listened to the soft click of my closet door opening. "She's not in here," he replied after shuffling through the few boxes.

"Check under the bed," the second man ordered. I thought I knew his voice too, but the sound of blood rushing to my ears made his voice hard to pick out of my memory.

Another thought blocked out any attempt to figure out his voice. Rixon was going to check under my bed. If he looked at the left side, I was clearly visible. To my right, there was enough junk crammed under here that if I lay still, I wouldn't be noticed.

I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut, praying he would look on the right side.

I heard his knees hit the floor, then his hands. My chest burned from lack of oxygen.

"Nope," Rixon finally announced. "We can try Bo's Arcade. At the very least we can find some women tonight," he offered. His voice was unsteady, I hadn't noticed before. Was he even here on his own free will?

I waited silently until they finally left the room. Their footsteps carried down the stairs and into the reception area. Only when I was sure they were gone did I take the teddy bear from my mouth and suck in a large breath of musty air.

* * *

_I was tempted to end this chapter a little earlier, to leave it on a cliffhanger, but this ending seemed better. Ideas are starting to flow into my mind faster than usual, so this chapter happened very fast for me. _

_I also have to say thanks to my beta ddpjclaf for such a quick turn-around. _

_The mystery isn't going to be solved fast. I know a lot of you keep guessing, and I'm going to let you keep doing so. I love to hear your theories. Where's the fun in giving everything away at once?  
_


	11. Grounded

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, Hush._

* * *

My cell phone buzzed minutes after Rixon and the other person left. Fear kept me pinned under my bed, surrounded by dust and old toys I had long forgotten about.

I thought about what had just happened. I could have been in a lot more danger than my mind could even consider. There were two men after me, one I knew, and one I had no idea about. It was all for the worst, I determined quickly. Why else would they have snuck into my house unannounced?

There was just the odd sensation that plagued me. Rixon didn't seem the backstabbing kind. I hardly knew him, but I'd seen him a few more times over the summer and he had been nothing but a gentleman to me. Could I have imagined the hesitation in his voice?

No, I told myself. There had been hesitation. I couldn't start to doubt my own instincts now.

An hour must have passed before I heard Patch's voice calling. Too terrified to get out from under my bed, I laid in wait. My bedroom light had been left on and I could see his bare feet standing only a foot away from me.

"Nora?" he spoke quietly, a tinge of fear in his voice. It didn't sound like him.

I involuntarily coughed up some of the dust that had settled in my mouth. Words would not come.

Patch dropped to the floor and looked under the bed. He squinted into the darkened space that had become a cocoon for me and frowned.

"What happened?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He reached under the bed and carefully pulled me out. When I was standing, he brushed the dust off my clothes and out of my hair.

"Nora, what happened?" he asked again. "I need to know." His mouth was tight. I could see anxiety in his blue eyes for the first time.

_Blue eyes?_ I asked myself.

I moved my hand to cup his face. He blinked several times but his eyes stayed the same blue colour. They were dark, close to the shade of the ocean, but they weren't black anymore.

Patch covered my hands with his and pulled them off his face. He held both of them in one of his and pulled me close to his chest. His fingers wound themselves into my still straight hair, almost experimentally. I liked how they felt, and considered that maybe all the effort that went into straightening would be worth it a little more—possibly once a month.

Patch kissed the top of my head. The fluttering in my chest returned, much like it had earlier in the evening when we stood like this in the parking lot. Only now, I understood what the feeling was, but I was still nowhere near saying to Patch. It still felt too foreign, too new to bring out into the open. Vee was one person to tell—she was my best friend—and I knew she would keep it to herself. I just had the feeling Patch was waiting for me to say it.

My knees shook and my legs collapsed. Patch caught me before I fell to the floor and placed me on my bed. He knelt in front of me, putting his torso between my legs. He stayed there, rubbing soothing circles into my bare skin. I could feel fabric on my skin. I looked down and saw that one of his hands was bandaged up. How had I missed that before?

"I'm sorry," he said. Patch caught my gaze and shook his head. "I cut my hand on a bowl I broke. It hurt like hell."

I could see he looked troubled. His brows were drawn and his mouth was a deep frown. A tense stiffness stayed in his shoulders and arms even as he touched me. And his eyes... I didn't think he knew that they had changed too.

"Rixon was here," I whispered.

Patch looked directly into my face. I had a sudden longing to see him smile, to have another sight of his dimples.

"He was looking for me. There was someone else too, but I didn't know his voice. Patch..." I wasn't sure if I wanted to take such a guess and faltered.

"It's not Samuel," he told me.

That caught me off guard. "What?"

"It's not him," he said again.

"How do you know?" The second voice had been familiar to me. I couldn't imagine anyone else now that Samuel had been ruled out by Patch. It seemed right. Even if my boyfriend couldn't agree with me.

"I don't know," Patch replied, further putting my theory to the test. If he wasn't completely sure, there was still a chance.

There was a simple way to figure it out. All I had to do was invite Vee and Samuel over. If I heard his voice, I would know for sure.

"Is he an angel?" I blurted out.

Patch didn't answer. I wasn't sure I could count that as a yes. His expression was too straight.

"I considered it," he answered vaguely.

"What's going to happen to Vee?" I panicked. My chest constricted painfully as I struggled to pull in enough oxygen. She was in danger, I knew it. What if she was at home right now and Samuel was going to kill her? What if she's just collateral damage in his path to getting me? I'm the descendant of a Nephilim, not her.

_Nora,_ I heard Patch's voice break through my thoughts. _She's fine. Vee is safe_.

My breathing levelled and my heart slowed.

"For how long?" I whispered, not trusting my voice.

Standing up, Patch walked over to the window. "I was wondering if you were ever going to say anything about my eyes. I know you noticed." He kept his back to me. Patch was avoiding my questions.

"They're blue," I answered, too exhausted to push him to give me proper answers. "Are you..." I started but couldn't bring myself to ask the question.

"Human?" He turned to me. "No. But I am grounded."

"Grounded?"

"My wings aren't working."

"Why?" I asked knowing he couldn't answer me.

"I have my theories."

We fell into an uncomfortable silence. It had been so easy between us before. This summer had changed our relationship, helping rid us of awkward conversations and silence. But something else had changed us again, and it felt like more and more secrets were coming between us. I didn't want it to turn back to how we were before. I didn't want to be left in the dark, scared not only for myself this time but for the both of us.

I both loved and hated how Patch was becoming more and more human. Kissing was a major part of it, I had to admit. His body reacted even more to mine when he touched me. The glass wall that was usually there had shattered, being replaced with another surface that disappeared as often as it was present.

There was the temptation to push our limits, see what we could get away with, but I had to remind myself that Patch wasn't human. Even with the sensation of touch, he was still my guardian angel, and he could still lose his wings. They may not work now, but there was no way to tell if these strange things would end and he would return to his original form.

Patch sat down beside me and moved himself into the middle of the bed. I joined him on his lap, wrapping my arms around his body for comfort. The silence still consumed us, but it was more bearable when I was close to him.

I pulled back slightly so I could see his face again. His eyes were not changing back to black. Not for now, at least.

"Do you want to spend the night?" I asked quietly. There was no way I would sleep tonight knowing how easy it was for others to get into my house. If Patch was here, at least they would know right away and possibly leave us alone. I still couldn't understand why Rixon had been looking for me. He had never been the bad guy. Patch was still friends with him.

Patch kissed me before he answered. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Yes," I told him. "You may not want to stay."

He grinned for the first time tonight. "I would never pass up a night with you in these shorts." Patch placed his hands on my thighs.

He fingered my shorts, slowly pushing the fabric up my thigh. His touch felt electric against my bare legs. He passed his fingers over most of my thighs like he was trying to feel as much of me as possible. It seemed very likely. He hadn't had the chance before to be properly acquainted with the feel of my skin, or the smell of my hair, or even the touch of our lips.

I put my hands on his shoulders and squeezed as he continued to feel my legs. His light touch was almost as good as his lips.

Almost.

I kissed a trail along his jaw line, stopping sporadically as his hands found new pieces of me to explore. I couldn't help the sighs from leaving my lips. His fingers were so soft and warm. Even with the lingering heat of the day, I was comfortable with the extra heat of him.

His fingers didn't stop at my legs. They moved up quickly to the hem of my shirt, and slipped beneath to tease my stomach. I felt the roughness of the make-shift bandage on his hand. I half thought about the fact I wasn't wearing my bra, but a different sensation disrupted my thoughts. It tickled my stomach and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Patch asked, retracting his hands.

"Your bandage tickles."

He looked at his hand for a moment before he pulled off the bandage. I could see a deep cut right across his palm.

I felt instantly guilty then. We needed to stop doing this—stop ignoring the lingering dangers of the real world every time they made an appearance. Patch was changing into something not quite human or angel and neither of us had yet to make a conscious effort to figure it out. A few passionate kisses were not going to fix anything.

"I think I should clean that out. You don't want it to get infected," I informed him.

He gave me a look that said "fat chance for infection" but didn't argue. Patch let me climb off the bed and drag him, once again, into the bathroom.

* * *

_I suppose I should have finished this weeks ago, but I had a bad case of cabin fever and I literally went to my cabin--twice. There's no internet or tv, yet I managed to avoid writing both times I was away. Easily distracted...  
_

_Anywho, thanks to my very fast beta ddpjclaf. I went to bed last night right after I sent this off and I woke up the next morning with it in my email. :)_

_ps: Somewhat random, but has anyone read the Fallen books by Thomas E. Sniegoski? I bought the first two as a single book and they're pretty interesting so far. Fallen angels and Nephilim, so it's not totaly random that I bring this up.  
_


	12. Flimsy shirt

_Discliamer: I do not own Hush, Hush. _

_

* * *

_

After a few more kisses, Patch and I ended up lying face-to-face in my bed. I wasn't sure what I should have expected, sharing a bed, but it was awkward being tangled up under the covers with him. There was no denying it; I liked having space to stretch out and move around in. With Patch, I felt obligated to stay as still as possible. To my complete surprise, he fell asleep with his arms tucked around my body.

He had accepted the invitation to my bed with one exception—he could go shirtless. Patch made some excuse to the heat, though I knew it didn't bother him in the least. Abstractly, I thought his sole purpose to the request was to torture me. Whether or not it was the truth, his naked flesh distracted me immensely, and it was in a very good way.

It wasn't the first time I had seen him topless, but it was just as breath taking. His chest was pure, lean muscle, toned to perfection. Even in the darkness of the room, I could admire the expanse of his broad shoulders and see the contoured 'V' of his abs sneaking into the top of his shorts. I was glad the blanket wasn't pulled up to our chins.

Unable to sleep, I studied his face in the light of the moon, calm and free of stress. He looked younger in the darkness. I let my mind wander; thinking of what he could have looked like if he had been a human child. His eyes also crossed my mind. There was no telling whether the change in colour was a good or bad thing.

I pulled his hand off my waist and examined his bandage. It had bled through as soon as I put it on. Now it was a dark, rusty brown. In the morning, I would have to change it again. I sighed at the thought. Not in a million years did I imagine us in this situation—me bandaging Patch up on several occasions, him sleeping in my bed, or his changing eyes. But through all this I was able to come to terms with my true feelings.

I love you, I thought as I looked at him. It felt easy thinking it.

"I love you," I breathed out, trying it aloud. My heart soared as the words left my mouth. Even if he didn't hear it now, I felt better knowing that the next time I said it to him it would be easier.

There was lightness in my chest that hadn't been there before. Saying it out loud was like releasing a balloon inside me.

Patch opened his eyes. He looked at me for a long time, unblinking.

I felt my heart sink to my stomach. He heard me. This wasn't how I imagined him hearing it. Not that I knew how I was going to tell him—I just didn't plan on so soon.

"Nora," Patch whispered.

"You heard that?" I barely managed to ask.

He closed his eyes and nodded.

I let out a long, shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

Patch opened his eyes and looked at me with an expression of hurt. "You're sorry?"

I realised what my apology must have meant to him. I tried to back pedal. "No! I'm just sorry that it came out like that. So random and uncalled for."

I untangled myself from his arms and got out of the bed. A warm breeze blew in from the open window. I went and stood by it for something to look at. Facing Patch seemed impossible right now. I was too embarrassed.

The rustling of sheets and thud of soft footsteps to warned me of Patch's closeness. His hands came to rest on my shoulders. I stiffened, expecting him to turn me around, but his arms stayed still.

He squeezed my shoulders before brushing my hair off my back. Planting a warm kiss on the nape of my neck, Patch moved his arms to wrap around my waist. I shuddered in delight of our closeness, despite the rising blush in my cheeks.

Sensing my restraint passing, Patch turned me around to look at him. He grinned from ear to ear, a heartbreaking smile that I rarely was privy to.

I watched his eyes as they left my own and came to stare at my lips. I couldn't help but lick them in anticipation. His smile faded as his face came within an inch of mine. He didn't waste time hesitating.

Patch kissed me softly, making my knees tremble. I really was putty in his hands.

His hands moved down, creating a warm trail wherever they touched my bare flesh. They stopped only at the hem of my shirt before they continued a trail back up, only along my bare stomach this time. Despite the heat, my skin broke out in gooseflesh. Patch continued a slow torture along my torso, stopping below the swell of one breast.

All the while this was happening, Patch kissed me. His lips were urgent and more forceful than normal, as if he was trying to imprint the feel of my lips into his mind. I liked it, none-the-less. It felt raw, passionate, and just a little frantic. We were two lovers living in a moment neither wanted to end.

I was too caught up in his embrace to really take note of his hand until his other matched the first. We were pressed close together, and his hands had forced the bottom of my shirt to ride up with them. I gasped at the feel of his smooth, muscular body suddenly pressed right against my own naked skin.

Patch pulled away immediately.

"What is it?" His face searched mine for any clue.

Instead of explaining, I cupped my hands over his, giving them a slight squeeze.

Patch looked down, his face momentarily blank. Then I saw that pirate smile.

"Cold Angel?"

I was confused for a moment, and then I looked down to where he was still staring. There was no stopping the immediate blush on my cheeks. Why, of all nights, had I chosen to wear such a flimsy shirt?

I pulled away from Patch, crossing my arms over my chest. I was almost certain that my flush had spread lower down, too, because Patch looked at me and chuckled.

I expected him to make up some overtly obvious statement, but instead he cupped my face in his hands.

"Thank you Nora." He kissed my forehead.

"For what?" I asked stupidly.

"For loving me back. I was beginning to think that you may not have had the same feelings."

"You did?" I was surprised.

"No, but I thought it was the right thing to say," he responded.

I let out a shaky laugh and batted at his bare chest. "Jackass."

Patch laughed at my words.

His entertainment was short live. The sound of wheels screeching against the asphalt on the street caught both of our attention.

I looked out the window to see Vee's familiar Neon turning down my driveway. It baffled me to see her car at this time of night. She never showed up in the middle of the night.

There had to be something wrong. I ducked out of Patch's grip and was bounding down the stairs before any reasonable thought came to my mind. Patch yelled something at me, but I couldn't discern what it was.

I was half way to the door when it burst open, breaking the hinges and splintering the wood. The force that blew the door open hit me like a brick wall and I fell onto my back. My lungs emptied out in a silent whoosh and I found myself struggling to take in a gulp of air.

Strong hands found their way onto my chest as my line of vision blurred from lack of oxygen. Splotches of darkness crowded my vision, growing larger with every second passing.

A muffled voice shouted what could have been profanities. I felt my body being yanked into a seated position and something hard hit my back, forcing my lungs to expand. I let in a painful first breath, tears stinging my eyes from the sheer force of oxygen flowing through my lungs again.

"Breathe Nora!" I could hear Patch before my eyes focused on his face. His face was plastered with concern, an emotion he so seldom showed.

I blinked a few more times before looking towards my front door. Where the door used to sit was only an empty space, exposing the outside yard. To the right was what was left of the door and to the left was another person.

"Samuel?" I asked when I realised it was Vee's boyfriend.

Samuel wore no expression on his face. His dark eyes avoided mine, and he stood by the open door with his hands stretched out to touch both sides of the frame. He breathed heavily.

Once Patch was satisfied with my normal breathing, he stood up to face Samuel. I couldn't see his face as he spoke to him.

"Where's Vee?"

"He's taken her. I was too late. I thought if I came to you—"

"You can't come storming into her house."

I only listened as far as Vee was concerned. Vee, my best friend, had been taken by someone. Possibly the same someone who had come to my house earlier tonight looking for me.

I scrambled to my feet, feeling the immediate effects of a head rush. My legs threatened to collapse, but I held my arms out to steady myself. The feelings went away fast and I came to stand beside Patch.

I slipped my hand into his and looked at Samuel again. He was a mess. His shirt was inside out and his jeans had something that looked too much like blood smeared on them.

Samuel spoke again, but it wasn't in English this time. I looked from him to Patch, unsure how to gage this change in speech. Patch seemed to be considering what he was saying, then spoke back to him in the foreign tongue.

I squeezed Patch's hand, and he responded in kind.

They continued to speak, me waiting anxiously, unable to understand.

"Fine," Patch said in English again. "I'll go with you."

"Go where?" I asked.

"To get Vee."

"I'm coming with you," I told him.

Patch closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Whatever he was contemplating was hidden on his poker face.

Finally, he opened his eyes. They were a brighter blue now.

"You need to put on some better clothes, as much as I want you to stay like this."

I looked down at my body, dressed in a flimsy top and shorts. Of course Patch would say something at a time like this. He couldn't resist.

He stayed downstairs while I rushed back to my room, quickly changing into better suited clothing. I pulled my sneakers out from under my bed, feeling a little bout of panic from earlier events tonight. If it wasn't Samuel that was with Rixon tonight, who was it? And why did they take Vee?

The thoughts continued in my mind as I looked for Patch's discarded shirt. I found it on the floor near my dresser. Then it hit me—so obvious that I should have caught on right away.

Samuel was a guardian angel too.

* * *

_I'm glad to know that no one has gotten angry with me for taking forever between every chapter, considering in the beginning of writing this I updated a ton more often. That being said, it's still going to be sporadic updating from me, I'm sorry to say. Life if crazy busy._

_I hope every Hush, Hush lover has heard about the released prologue and chapter 1 of Crescendo. I got really excited when I read it and it made me want to finish this story faster. Thus, Allure is starting to finally pick up and I'll be answering questions slowly._

_You can find the excerpt on Becca's website, in case you haven't read it already._

_Until the next chapter..._


	13. Sleeping or unconscious

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush._

* * *

I sat in the back seat of Vee's car, nervously fidgeting with a loose thread on the hem of my shirt and trying my best to stay awake. Even with the adrenaline rush I had before, two a.m. hit me hard. Patch and Samuel continued to speak in the same foreign language, their voices so low I could only tell they were still conversing from the odd grunt one of them made. It made me even more drowsy.

Despite my exhaustion, my mind raced at a million miles an hour, contemplating all the horrendous things that could be happening to my best friend. Why was Vee targeted? Did she have connections to Nephilim that neither Patch nor I had known? Is she even still alive? These thoughts weren't quite enough to keep me awake.

Shaking my head in a feeble attempt to stay alert, I couldn't remove the memory of the night Julian had attacked us both. Vee had been a pawn then, why couldn't she be one again? Guilt flooded my body at the memory of her in the hospital. What if she wasn't so lucky this time? Why was someone after her now?

The answer was simple. Someone was after me again, someone we had no idea of. The only piece of evidence we had to work with was Rixon being involved.

I didn't know how it worked, but part of being a guardian angel meant knowing where your protected human is at all times. This small quirk—if it could be called that—was the only thing keeping me from a full melt down. Samuel could feel that she was still okay, that her heart still beat. He could also tell that she was located somewhere near the ocean, close to Delphic beach.

I smelled the salty sea air before the ocean came into view. I was more than a little surprised when Samuel pulled into the parking lot for the beach. There was a large beach party still going on strong, the sound of music drifting up to us. It seemed so bizarre that there were people out by the water, enjoying their summer evening, when my best friend was in mortal danger.

I had no idea where to go, but both of the guys seemed eager to head to the party on the beach.

"Do you think Vee's kidnapping has to do with me?" I finally voiced my concern when we were closer to the group of party-goers.

Patch had been holding my hand and squeezed it as Samuel replied. "I think it has everything to do with you."

Samuel kept walking to the party, but I stopped, holding Patch back with me. I looked to him for any kind of answer, but he just shook his head in defeat.

"You knew this for a long time, didn't you?"

Dropping my hand in exchange for my cheek, Patch kissed me once, tenderly. "I had my theories, but I wasn't sure. I knew Vee had no connection to any Nephilim, but I never thought someone else might be coming after you. I just thought there was something else happening in her life that would put her in danger."

I nodded in agreement. It still didn't make me feel better or any less guilty.

"We'll get her." Patch's promise put a little hope in my mind. He was determined, and I knew he would to anything to keep me safe and happy.

"Why are we at this party?"

"Samuel has a feeling she's being kept around here."

"I'm worried. This is feeling like last spring all over again. Patch..." I let the sentence die in my mouth.

He looked at me with such intensity I found my breath catching. Without any more words, he grabbed my hips roughly and pulled our lower bodies flush. His mouth was on mine so fast and rough that I gasped. Using the opportunity, Patch slipped his tongue into my mouth, leaving me breathless.

My hands fisted automatically into his shirt, pulling us even closer. His hands quickly moved from my waist to my butt, squeezing it tightly. I didn't realise it at first, but I made a noise—more like a low growl—in the back of my throat, which ended the kiss. Patch pulled back enough for me to see his crystal blue eyes. They had lightened significantly since we left my house.

I wanted to say something but he spoke.

"I haven't felt this human ever. Not in Chauncey's body, not as an angel. For whatever reason, I think it has to do with what's happening tonight. My eyes, my body, everything that has been changing."

I opened my mouth to ask him how exactly but shut it when my gaze was distracted by a flashing red and blue light. Looking past Patch, I spotted the recognizable outlines of cop cars, and bodies walking toward the beach.

Someone else spotted cops coming toward the party and all the teens cried out in panic. The music cut off and people started to rush by us, pushing into us, forcing Patch and me to separate. When the majority of the teenagers passed I looked for him, thinking he would have stayed put and waited to join me again. Instead of finding Patch, I was face to face with the last person I wanted to see.

Dressed in his dark uniform, it was almost impossible to see his face, but I knew right away. His tall and lean physique, topped with hair as dark as my boyfriends, there was no mistaking Detective Basso.

He had a dark smile on his face I wasn't comfortable with.

"Where's Detective Holstijic?" I didn't want him to see I was nervous. Besides, those two always came together, no matter what the occasion.

Detective Basso frowned then. "It's no business of yours," he spoke in a gruff voice. "You're to come with me now."

He held my upper arm in a vice grip, refusing to let me walk by myself. I tried to talk my way out of it.

"Detective, I swear I wasn't here with the rest of them. I was looking for my friend, Vee. You know the girl who was attacked by Julian?"

At the mention of Vee's name, Detective Basso's grip on my arm tightened for a fraction of a second. He made a grunting sort of noise but didn't let me go.

"I'll be speaking with your mother when she returns from her trip," he informed me.

"My boyfriend is waiting for me..." I offered in desperation, letting my sentence break off. How could he have known my mother was out? Maine wasn't that small that everyone knew what everyone else was doing.

I talked slowly to keep the panic from my voice. "How did you know about my mother?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, we kept walking in the dark. It took me some time to realise we hadn't headed back in the direction of his car; instead he was leading me to the pier a short way down the beach. I looked back over my shoulder, trying to find a glimpse of Patch or even Samuel, but they had both disappeared. My heart dropped when I realised there was no one left on the beach but the two of us.

I couldn't understand what was happening. There wasn't a cop station anywhere near the beach, not even a drunk tank for the poor souls who were caught stumbling along the beach completely intoxicated.

Even in the jeans and long sleeved shirt I had put on for our drive, the chill of the night air cut through to my skin. I shivered and it didn't go unnoticed by the detective. With another yank on my arm, he quickened the pace and we walked under the pier, towards the water's edge.

The tide had gone far out this evening, but it was likely that it was on its way back in. Had I the money to, I would bet on that fact.

Without an inkling of what Detective Basso was doing dragging me out under the pier, I walked on. It wasn't until I saw the crouched silhouette of my best friend that I felt an immediate relief. Vee sat in the sand, her blonde hair visible even in the dimness of the night.

What I didn't notice until we had gotten closer was that she was sleeping, or unconscious; her mouth was gagged and her arms were tucked behind her, tied together.

When I realised what I was seeing, I tried to wiggle my arm free from Detective Basso. Not expecting me to fight so fiercely, he lost his grip on my arm and I ran back in the direction of where I had last seen Patch.

Hands grabbed me from behind, sending me flying face first into the sand. I choked on a mouthful of the foul substance and coughed it out as I was dragged by my hair into a sitting position. I screamed in pain, mostly because it hurt and also to try and attract any kind of attention to us. Patch had to be out there looking for me.

"There's no point screaming, girl, Patch isn't going to save you this time." Detective Basso wasted no time dragging me back to Vee, still unconscious under the pier.

"This time?" I managed to ask. "What are you going to do to us?"

He wouldn't answer my question again. Instead, he pushed me roughly against a post and tied my hands behind it. I was certain he made an effort to make sure the rope cut into my skin. I wouldn't give him the glory of crying out again and bit down on my bottom lip to prevent any noises from escaping.

"What do you want from me?"

This time Detective Basso looked at me and drew out his gun. He pointed it at my chest and answered. "Isn't it obvious? I want you dead."

* * *

_Yes... another cliffhanger, but another question answered, right? I bet you never even saw that one coming. Well, maybe some of you did._

_I just wanted to say another thank you to all the reviewers. I try to answer everyone that has an account. The anonymous reviewers, unfortunately, I haven't, so thank you too!_

_I've been on a writing spree, so there will be another chapter or two shortly on the way. There's just some more revising needed and then I'll put them up ASAP._


	14. One By One

_Disclaimer: Hush, Hush does not belong to me._

* * *

The truth of his words shocked me into silence. Even sitting in the wet sand, tied to a post hadn't let the truth sink in until he said it. I don't know what I was holding out for, but any chance of hope dissipated when I saw dark figures walking towards us, carrying something big and bulky.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Instead of the cops I had assumed had arrived with Detective Basso, there were half a dozen men, all in similar size and appearance coming into view. They were all dressed in black shirts and pants, making them almost invisible. The light of the moon was bright enough at this moment to outline the shape of Patch, bleeding from the head, unconscious. He had been what the other men were carrying.

At their arrival, the gun pointed at my head dropped. I let out a small breath of relief.

I spotted Samuel next, being dumped on the sand right beside Patch, unmoving too. His arm was slashed, still steadily bleeding.

"What have you done to them?" My voice was hardly above a whisper, but it had come back.

Detective Basso pointed the gun to his chest instead of using his free hand. "Me? I didn't do _anything _to them. My men, on the other hand..." he let his sentence drop off and shrugged.

"I... I don't understand." I was telling him the honest truth.

Detective Basso let out a loud guffaw. It made him sound demented.

"Isn't it obvious?"

I tried to solve the puzzle, but I couldn't think straight. The sight of Patch and Vee, mixed with the many emotions, and exhaustion was getting to my head.

"Ah, Ecanus just spit it out. The poor girl doesn't deserve this kind of treatment." I looked into the crowd of men to see Rixon staring intently at me. He didn't move his gaze from my face. For a split second I thought I saw him wink at me, but it was impossible to tell.

Could he be trying to help us? I very desperately wanted to think he was still on our side. After all, if he had actually spotted me under my bed, he hadn't given me away.

I heard a groan and the gaze Rixon had on me shifted to Patch. My breath hitched, seeing him move. Slowly, he pulled his body into a crouched position. He swayed for a moment, but stood up. Patch looked at me long enough for me to see his eyes were black again. I decided to take it as a good sign.

"Ecanus," Patch nodded in Detective Basso's direction, oddly formal.

"We finally meet again, oh mighty Patch." Detective Basso scrutinized Patch. He frowned when he didn't see Patch suffering from any of the visible slashes and forming bruises on his body. I quickly tallied all his injuries. From what I could make out from the moonlight, there were close to twenty individual marks on his body. Absently I thought of all the medical supplies we had used in the last few days to bandage him up. I didn't have enough gauze left.

I looked to the crowd of men, all suddenly uneasy. They must have beaten him and Samuel to a bloody pulp. Unfortunately, Samuel was still showing no signs of waking. Was he experiencing the same strange changes in his body, just like Patch? There was no way for me to tell, I had only met him just this evening.

That thought struck me. We only had our double date tonight. How could this day have gone down the drain so fast?

I looked over to Vee, worried for her too. She hadn't moved a muscle since I first caught a glimpse of her. We were positioned close enough that I could bend my leg and nudge her slightly. When my foot touched her leg, she gave a rough jerk and her head bolted up quicker than I expected.

She found my face and let out a muffled squeak. Her eyes were wild with fear and she looked back and forth from me to Samuel. I knew she wanted to talk, but with the gag, any conversation was nearly impossible.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. None of the men were paying attention to us.

Vee nodded as a tear slipped down her face. She was filthy. Detective Basso must have either dragged her here, or she had tried to escape much in the same way I had.

I hadn't noticed right away, too scared and confused to think straight, but it was obvious now that the tide was rising to our level. The cool water was seeping into my clothes, drenching my legs and butt. Vee must have noticed it too because she shivered violently at the touch of water on her skin.

She was still wearing the dress she had on at our double date. Vee must have been freezing for a long time. Even in the middle of summer, a dress at the beach in the middle of the night was hardly appropriate attire. My heart went out to her.

"Patch is going to save us," I tried to console her. It felt like I was trying to convince the two of us.

Even if Patch was back to his normal guardian angel body, how could he fight off so many men?

My attention was brought back to him as he stood facing off Detective Basso. What had Rixon called him? _Ecanus._

It was a strange name. Definitely not commonplace.

I looked back and forth from Patch to Detective Basso. It was blatantly obvious. Hadn't I noticed the similarities the first time he visited with Detective Holstijic?

Yes, Detective Basso... _Ecanus_, I corrected myself. He was an angel too. What kind, I had no idea. Maybe one of the avenging types.

"Are you challenging me?" I listened to the conversation I had dropped out of to talk to Vee. Ecanus was laughing at Patch. "A guardian angel is no match for an archangel."

My jaw dropped at his words.

"I like a little challenge," Patch replied. He had a pirate smile. It was a good indication he was acting so arrogant. It meant he was at his full power.

The group of men mumbled among themselves but kept their distance. Patch and Ecanus stared each other down for an eternity. I blinked and then they were gone.

Shouts and whistles broke out among the group and one-by-one the other men—who I could safely assume were more angels—disappeared. The only people left were Vee, Samuel, and Rixon. He looked up towards the sky, transfixed.

"Rixon!" I shouted at him. If he was on my side after all, he couldn't let me and Vee stay here. The tide was coming up and where we were tied would be under water in a matter of thirty minutes. The water was already coming up to my waist.

When Rixon finally dragged his gaze from the sky, he looked startled to see me still tied to the post. He jogged over to us and made quick work on the ropes tied to my hands. I pulled my arms free and half-crawled, half-leapt over to Vee.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled at him as he made to untie Vee. I didn't want any stranger to touch her.

I pulled the cloth from her mouth and Vee cried out my name. "Nora! What the hell is going on? I was sitting at home, waiting for Samuel to come over again and then someone broke down the front door and all I remember is being dragged onto the beach, gagged and then I was knocked out."

"I'm sorry," I apologized for everything and nothing. It wasn't my fault, I knew deep down, but I still felt responsible. "I should have told you everything about Patch."

"You think?" Vee snapped at me.

I pulled back, forgetting about the ties still on her wrists.

"What do you mean? Do you think I let this happen on purpose?" I felt angry, despite everything. I should be elated at the opportunity to escape, not fighting with my best friend.

"You always keep secrets from me. Like with Jules and Elliot, you never really explained what happened. I know Patch did something significant, only I expected you to trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"Ladies..." I barely heard Rixon's voice.

"Oh! So it's my fault that I thought you wouldn't believe me if I told you that Patch used to be a guardian angel? Hmm, Vee, let's see. If I was you and you told me your boyfriend used to be a fallen angel but saved you and became a guardian angel, would you expect me to believe you?"

"YES!" Vee shouted at me. "Because you're my best friend and we don't lie to each other! At least, that's what I thought."

"LADIES!" Rixon's voice cut through our fight.

We both looked over to him.

"I hate to break up such entertainment, but the tide is coming in and we can't stay under the pier much longer."

My cheeks flushed. I looked at Vee and she had a sheepish look to her face.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Me too," she replied. "Could you untie my arms? My wrists are killing me."

I undid the ropes and helped Vee to stand up, our fight forgotten. This was not the time to be drama queens. Besides, it didn't suit our friendship.

Rixon told us to follow him, and I did so, tentatively. Vee, on the other hand, caught sight of her boyfriend and rushed to his side. I ditched Rixon to follow her instead.

"Leave him, he's done for."

Vee's eyes snapped to his face. "What?"

"He won't survive. His body turned against him. You need to trust me and come with."

"Why should I trust you?" I crossed my arms and took up a good stance in front of Vee and Samuel.

"I did untie you."

"So?" I challenged. "That proves very little."

Rixon glared look at me. "I knew you were under your bed. I've known Ecanus's plans for awhile and I lied to him, telling him I wanted to join his ranks again. Let him think I was tired of being one of the fallen—which I'm not," he added with a smile. "Patch is the closest thing I have to a friend and I'd never betray him. Not for wings, not for a human body, nothing."

I was taken aback by his little speech. It was flattering.

"Thank you," I said, embarrassed.

He waved a hand of indifference. "Think nothing of it. I don't want my reputation spoiled. Now," he pointed out to the sky, "see those clouds?"

I looked up and saw clouds that hadn't been there before. Lighting suddenly flashed and I cringed. Vee had done the same. It didn't hold her attention long and she turned back to Samuel who had woken to the loud noise.

"Samuel?" Vee tentatively put a hand on his chest.

I could see it rising and falling unevenly. Blood poured from his mouth when it opened.

"Vee..." he whispered, smiling at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Vee sighed. Her eyes never left his face. "Don't worry, I'm okay now. Are you... are _you _okay?" She barely made out the last words.

None of us wanted to hear his reply.

"I'm afraid not."

I looked to Rixon for an answer. He shrugged. "Whatever happened to him, it's changed him. Angels don't die, but he's not quite a guardian angel anymore."

Samuel nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry," he said again. His body convulsed once, violently. His chest did not rise again.

* * *

_I know, I know, not the best ending here for a chapter. But you did get to find out more about Detective Basso, and where Patch went to. It's funny how people were more concerned with the whereabouts of Patch rather than the gun pointed at Nora... just saying._

_Thoughts? Threats? Predictions? I love them all!  
_


	15. Quiet whispers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush. I didn't even come up with Ecanus's name._

* * *

I never witnessdeath before. Even with Jules, I hadn't seen him die. I only saw his body after. It was traumatic, but I managed to get the image of him out of my head.

Seeing this, I knew I would have nightmares indefinitely.

Vee stayed at his side, silently crying over her boyfriend. I felt extreme sadness for her. As little as I had known Samuel, he had done nothing but good to Vee. He was her guardian angel. It hit close to home for me. The love of my life was a guardian angel too.

The three of us stayed there mourning Samuel until his body lit up brightly. The light became so intense that I had to cover my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, Samuel was gone.

"Where..." I looked to Rixon, but he just smiled and pointed up.

Another flash of lighting caught my attention and I looked towards the sky. Patch was up there somewhere, fighting for me. I felt real fear for Patch for the first time. His eyes may have changed back, but what did that signify? Could he just as easily go down the same path as Samuel? I don't know what I would do if he was struck down.

"Nora?" Rixon was holding an object out to me.

It was a long, curved dagger.

"What is this for?"

"To cut the heart of Ecanus."

I was baffled. "And you want me to do it?"

He nodded. "I can't use it against him, since I used to be an angel. You, however, being a descendant of a Nephilim, can use it."

I shook my head. I didn't want to become a murderer, not matter what. I had my morals.

"No way. I can't murder."

He laughed. "Think of it as life insurance then. He's been plotting your death for a long time. Stab his heart and he'll never come back. An angel's body can heal if it is still intact."

I looked down to Vee, holding her arms around her shoulders. She wasn't paying any attention to us. She was in shock, but I registered Rixon's words.

"You mean, Samuel isn't dead?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Either he is or isn't!" I jabbed a finger into his chest.

Rixon held his hands up and the dagger glinted slightly in the moonlight. It brought my attention back to what he was asking me to do.

Vee stood up and looked at Rixon for a long moment. Her eyes were red and she was still crying, but she looked fierce.

"I think you need to do it Nora."

I was taken aback. Vee was never one for violence.

"You do?"

Vee nodded and looked at me, smiling.

I tried not to think of what I was being asked to do as I held out my hand to Rixon.

He placed the dagger in my outstretched hand. It was very warm. I even thought I could hear voices whispering from the dagger. It comforted, encouraged, and gave me strength.

"'Atta girl," Rixon broke through the quiet whispers.

"Now what?" I looked up to the sky, lighting flashing more and more often. The sound of thunder was growing louder too. I couldn't fly.

"Patch will bring Ecanus down here soon enough and you'll have your chance. Just wait..." He held his arm stretched out to me.

Another flash of lighting and there were bodies dropping down, surrounding us. Someone grabbed me and I involuntarily slashed out with the dagger, cutting into the skin of whoever had touched me. Letting out an unearthly shriek, he let me go and backed off.

Not fazed, one of the other men came forward and swung a fist out at me. I ducked, but he managed to clip the side of my head. My ears started to ring loudly, distracting me.

Rixon was quick and tackled the man as he came forward for another swipe.

Still, there were others. One grabbed Vee and she let out a loud scream. Angered, I swung out at the closest body, catching a limb. Another of the angels screamed and slunk back into the shadows. I took courage in my actions. _I can do this,_ I told myself. _It's the only way._

I pushed away all the guilt that was clouding my mind and advanced on the closest angel. I swung out savagely at the first man to come close enough. He let out a cry just as bad as the first had.

Taking it as encouragement, I slashed any exposed limb that came into view. Slowly, they all began to disappear. Encouraged by the notion, I went after the last one standing, still holding onto Vee. She was being held up off the ground, trying to kick back at his body, but he paid no attention to the beating she was giving him.

He smirked at me, either stupid or crazy. I know he saw what I was doing, but he held onto Vee. I saw his arms tighten around her body and Vee let out a loud moan.

My confidence shattered looking at Vee. I couldn't fight this man. I couldn't kill him.

Before I had the chance to react, Rixon came up behind the man. He hit him over the head with a flat piece of drift wood and the angel collapsed, taking Vee down with him.

Rixon pulled the man off Vee and dragged him out of my sight. I tried not to listen to what he was doing and put all my attention toward Vee.

I dropped to my knees, discarding the dagger to put my hear over her mouth, relieved to hear Vee's even breathing. I couldn't contemplate what I would do if she wasn't breathing. I let the thought slip from my mind. _Vee is okay,_ I reminded myself.

Lighting stuck the far side of the beach. I put my hands over my ears, still unable to block out the loud boom that quickly followed. Movement above caught my attention. I watched as two dark figures dropped from the sky and dropped into the ocean. A huge spray of water went straight up. It looked like the result of a cannon bomb in a pool, only ten feet larger. The spray from the water hit me softly, drenching me further.

The water was still churning and I watched transfixed. The two figures had to be Patch and Ecanus.

Just as suddenly as they dropped into the water, they came flying out, crashing into the sand a hundred feet away from Vee and I.

"Nora!" Rixon called to me, "the dagger!"

I looked around the sand around me, worried I lost it. I relaxed when I saw it behind me. Taking in a deep breath, I picked it back up and ran over to where I could see the outline of Patch rolling in the sand with Ecanus. They got to their feet as I approached.

Tangled up in each other, Patch and Ecanus were taking turns landing blows on each other's bodies. They moved much too fast for my eyes to see everything. Their images flitted in and out of my sight, long enough for me to see Patch land a kick to his rival's abdomen. Patch sent Ecanus down to the sand.

Seeing my opportunity, I rushed them. Unaware of who I was, Patch blindly struck back, catching me in the ribs. The dagger fell out of my hands and I gasped in pain. I couldn't hold myself up and dropped to the ground.

Hearing me, Patch swung back around and stared, stunned.

The distraction I caused gave Ecanus the opportunity to jump back up and grab Patch around the middle. They both went flying down to the sand, wrapped up in each other again.

One thought ran out clear in my mind. Ecanus had not spotted me.

I tried to stand back up, but the pain in my ribs kept me down. I rolled over to my stomach and reached out for the dagger, lying at my side. Using all the strength I had left, I dragged my body over to the fight and pushed myself up onto my knees. There was sand covering my body and I was shivering from the cold of the water in my clothes. Still, I would not let it stop me. I wobbled, but from my position I had a clear angle of Ecanus's back.

I hesitated again. The whispers from the dagger were growing loud, more insistent. They were telling me to do it fast, not to miss. To get his heart.

_I can't do this._

I looked down and caught Patch's gaze. It was only for a moment, but it was long enough for him to nod.

_Do it, _his eyes said.

Taking in a deep breath, I swung down, thinking only of Patch.

I felt the dagger push through skin, cutting bone and finally stopping where my intended target was. I left the dagger in his body, too startled by my own violence to do any more.

Ecanus screamed much like the first angel had, and arched his back in pain. He swung out, catching me in the face. I crumpled to the ground, but kept my eyes on him. His eyes popped open and he found my gaze.

"You..." he growled before his body burned bright and I had to close my eyes again.

I kept my eyes closed this time, too afraid to see what else could have happened.

There was rustling in the sand and I felt hands on my face.

"Nora," Patch murmured. "Open your eyes."

I shook my head, keeping silent. I wanted to see his face, but I was ashamed. The voices from the dagger still haunted me. It was like they were still whispering to me, reminding me that I just struck the heart of an angel.

Patch sighed and ran a hand through my hair. His fingers trailed down my arm and came to rest on my waist. I didn't struggle as Patch picked me up in his arms. I kept my eyes closed as he walked for a long time. All I heard was the soft rolling of the waves and the even breathing of Patch.

The image of Ecanus's face was stuck in my head, and I knew it would haunt me for a very long time. There was no telling if he was actually dead, but I knew what I did would have its repercussions. No mortal should have done what I just did. Nephilim or not.

* * *

_Is this considered a cliffhanger? I'm going to say no. Did you like Kick-Ass Nora? Violent, yes, but fun to write. Let me know... and we're coming to the end here. I'm very sad, everyone has been so awesome with Allure!_


	16. In a heartbeat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, Hush._

* * *

I opened my eyes when Patch placed me down on a smooth, metallic surface. It was the Neon, I noticed as I winced at the pain in my stomach. Any kind of rough handling was not going to do me any good.

Patch frowned, upset at my discomfort.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I really didn't want him to apologize for hitting me. He had no idea who he struck out at.

Patch still looked worried.

I smiled, feebly, but it seemed to lessen the tension on his face.

"That was..." He stopped to think of a word.

"Scary?"

"Bloody sexy, what you did." Patch smiled broadly. I almost felt like smacking my forehead. Of all the things...I wasn't expecting that answer.

"Really? That was sexy? Not dangerous, or stupid, what I did?"

"Well, it was all of those things, actually. But it was especially a turn on."

"Seriously?"

He put his hands on my face and brought his lips to mine. His kiss was vigorous, hard, and took my breath away. My arms wrapped around his shoulders purely for support. If I were to let go of him, I wasn't sure my legs could keep me up.

"Oi!"

I broke away from Patch to see Rixon standing a few feet from us, Vee cradled in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head buried in his chest. I felt a pang of guilt. Here we were, playfully bantering, and Vee was mourning the loss of her boyfriend.

Feeling a tremendous rush of guilt, I pushed Patch away. He was reluctant to let me go. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I helped Rixon put Vee in the back seat of the car.

"Easy does it," Rixon soothed as he lay Vee down.

"Is he—is Samuel dead?" I asked while looking at Vee. As hesitant as I was for the answer, I wanted to hear what Patch thought. If there was any chance that he could come back, I wanted Vee to know. Looking at her now, it was hard to tell if she was even listening, so I closed the door to block out Patch's reply.

"It's hard to say," Patch answered when I turned to look at him. "If he did a good enough job, he may be reincarnated into a body much like his original one."

"So he may come back to Vee?"

"No," Rixon said. There was a very final tone to his voice. "He can't come back to her. Not after failing. He'd be lucky if he's even assigned a new human."

Rixon's answer didn't seem fair. I wouldn't hold tonight against Samuel. He did what he could to protect Vee. Samuel was up against one of his own kind, for crying out loud!

I didn't have a chance to voice my opinion as I was shepherded into the car. I could only buckle up and watch Rixon disappear into the night. Patch slipped into the driver's seat—somehow he had gotten a hold of the keys—and drove away from Delphic.

Somewhere along the way home, I decided Vee needed to spend the night at my house. Without anyone home, I was afraid how she would react, being all alone. I looked back at her, still staring at nothing, spread out on the back seat. Her hands were curled up to her chest, but I could see them shaking. It was going to be a long night.

Patch parked the Neon in the front, nearest to the house. I looked up and let out an audible gasp.

Vee, startled at my noise, and looked at me wide eyed.

"What is it?" Patch asked, scanning the area. He had his hand on the gear shifter, ready to drive away.

"The lights on the porch. I left them off..."

Patch didn't seem to catch my drift. I took his hand off the gear shift and put it back on his lap.

"That can mean only one of two people is in there right now. And I know Dorothea wouldn't pop in on me at three in the morning."

Just as I spoke the sentence, my mom came out the door, almost running up to the car. Her face was red, surely angry with me. I got out of the car before she could get close enough to rip the door open. My hands went up in defence automatically.

"NORA! What in God's name have you been doing all night?" She didn't seem to see Vee hiding in the back. She only had eyes on me and Patch. He was already out of the car and walking over to my side.

It was a bad sight. I was filthy with sand and Patch had more cuts and bruises than my mom had ever seen him with.

"Mom... I can explain," I said evenly. I was going to have to stay calm to bluff my way out of this. Glancing back at Vee, my mom caught my gaze and the colour drained from her face.

"What happened?"

"I can explain, but I need to get Vee inside first."

She nodded. "You'd better have a very good reason."

Patch waited in the kitchen while I ran upstairs for clothes to change Vee into. She stood stock still while my mother and I carefully changed her. Vee began to shiver as soon as I had her covered in the duvet I dragged out of the linen closet. It was by no means cold, but her flesh was covered in goose bumps and she shook from a chill only she was feeling.

My mother calmly took her temperature and when she seemed satisfied with the reading, she patted my arm and let out a small sigh.

"I think it's just shock, but you need to tell me what happened Nora."

Patch came into the room at the sound of my mother's voice.

I had my mouth open, ready to try to explain, but Patch spoke up first.

"Vee got into a fight with her boyfriend and ran out on him. He was worried what happened to her and called Nora to ask for her help. We found her waist deep in the ocean, drunk." He shrugged his shoulders to indicate that the rest of the details were not so important to explain.

"I'm sorry," I added.

My mom looked back and forth at us, possibly trying to gauge the truth of our situation. I was still in my soaked outfit, which would have been fine, but Patch didn't look like he had just been at the beach.

I could see the question on her face clearly.

"And what happened to you?" she asked Patch.

"Wrestling."

At that, my mom raised both her eyebrows.

"I was with some friends before Nora told me what happened."

Patch's simple answer held off any more questions that my mom was sure to ask. She nodded her head, almost imperceptibly, and walked towards the stairs.

Half way up she stopped and turned to look at me. "I think Patch had better head home. It's been a long night." She didn't wait for a reply as she disappeared into her bedroom.

I looked at Patch, feeling a little sheepish. "I guess I should see you out," I said loud enough for my mom to hear. I lowered my voice then to add: "I'll leave my window open."

"I need you to watch over Vee tonight. I'll come back in the afternoon," he answered quietly. The look on my face must have prompted him to explain further. "She needs you near and I have to do something else."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what do you need to do?"

"Stuff," he replied curtly.

"Stuff," I repeated unnecessarily. "I just killed an archangel and you're going to leave me alone?"

"You can't kill an angel," he said dryly.

I waved a hand, irritated. "That's beside the point. He disappeared after I stabbed him. Am I not in danger?"

He took a hand of mine and ran his fingers over my palm. I couldn't contain the shiver that ran down my spine at his touch. I pulled my hand out of his grasp, not giving him the chance to properly distract me.

"Oh no. You are not going to beat around the bush this time. Am I in danger? Tell me."

Patch took both my hands this time and pulled them to his chest. I didn't let him pull me closer; so we stood my arms length apart. It was childish, but I needed the truth.

"Please," I whispered.

He sighed and dropped my hands. It would be completely unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know him, but I caught the short nod.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I was not going to cry, not after everything that had gone on.

Sensing my distress, Patch pulled me to him again, and this time I let him embrace me. His lips caressed my face. He trailed kisses over my eyelids, cheeks, and chin, but didn't meet my wanting lips. I didn't know they were trembling until he ran a finger over my lower lip.

"I'm going to fix everything," he mumbled more to himself than to me, I thought.

"Is it because of the dagger I used?" I asked, suddenly remembering the weapon I had left in Ecanus.

"Yes. Partly, at least."

Patch leaned his forehead against mine and stared at me. I had a hard time focusing on his eyes, but I could see they were clearly black.

"You can't feel me anymore, can you?"

He shook his head. "I can remember. It's enough." The pirate smile was on his face for a moment.

"What are we going to do?" I wrapped my hand around his biceps. They flexed once, quickly. His face was a blank slate, but his body was easier to decipher.

"I'm going to keep you safe. It is my job." His lips widened into a full smile this time. Patch was never one to stay serious for very long. It made me feel better. A joking Patch was a good thing.

"I have to go." He kissed me quickly and pulled away. "Don't miss me too much, it's unhealthy."

I smiled and let out a shaky laugh. "How can I miss you when you're always around?"

He shrugged and opened the door to step out.

"Patch?" I asked as a thought suddenly came to mind.

He looked back at me and waited for me to speak.

"If you ever have... sensations again, um..." God, I didn't know what I was saying. My cheeks were flushing with heat. It had to be exhaustion, I reasoned with myself.

"Hurry back," he finished for me. Patch winked and told me "I'll be here in a heartbeat."

I settled onto a foam bed on the floor beside the couch. Vee had stopped shivering and I could hear her even breathing. Every so often, she would mumble incoherent words, but I knew she often talked in her sleep. No real sentences were slipping from her unconscious mind, so I took it as a good sign that she was sleeping without trouble.

Closing my eyes, I found myself drifting off into an easy sleep as well, protected by a giddy bubble from my last few words with Patch. I wasn't exactly sure if I was ready for him to hurry back to what I had insinuated, but I liked the idea. And if I liked the idea, it might just be enough.

It was with that final thought that I fell asleep.

* * *

_Up next: the epilogue. I'm excited to finally get to the end of all this. It's been a long time coming!  
_

_Leave me a review and tell me what you think! I love feedback._

_ :)_


	17. Epilogue: Very exciting, bizarrely scary

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, Hush... maybe just Samuel.  
_

* * *

"Nora," Mom called from her car. "Remember what we discussed, okay?"

I waved at her and smiled. "I'll remember Mom."

She gave me a lingering look, perhaps contemplating discussing it again, but rolled up her window. The car started and she backed out of the driveway without another word.

I watched her drive away until the car disappeared around a bend in the road. When I turned to walk back into the house, Patch was leaning against the door frame, dressed in pair of jeans and a t-shirt I would have preferred off. It was the same one he wore to paint my mother's room and had a large smear across the chest. The memory of painting together sent a flush to my cheeks.

Patch noticed right away and smiled crookedly. "Does my mere presence turn you into a silly, blushing girl?

"Never," I replied. "Well, maybe. Sometimes," I reprimanded, grinning. My mood was too good to spoil with embarrassment. Without my mother around to keep me on my toes, I could relax with Patch and enjoy being together.

Even after Vee's catatonic state, she didn't trust Patch. It was always going to be a working relationship with those two, despite his excellent track record as my boyfriend. Not once since Vee's abduction had Patch kept me out past curfew—and my mom cut it back exceptionally early for the summer—and he'd also been a perfect gentleman to her.

Perhaps it was a little disrespectful of me to lie and tell my mom that Patch was out with a friend for the three days she would be away, but what was I to do? There was no way she would leave if I told her Patch would be around, and I wanted her to go—for both our sakes. My mom needed the money and I needed time with Patch.

I loved her, but the tension between us had grown ever since I brought Vee home.

Relieved that I could be openly affectionate with my boyfriend again, I closed the gap between us. My hands ached to touch him anywhere, to feel his warmth even with the heat of the summer. There was something about being connected to him that always brought me a sense of safety.

His arms quickly enveloped me and held me close. It was a sensitive moment for the both of us. I knew my mom had been harder on him than me, and there was nothing he could do to change her mind. She had to come around to the idea of us being together for the long haul.

Patch kissed the top of my head and let his hands move up and into my hair. His fingers tangled in my curls and began to massage my scalp. I let out a small noise of pleasure as he moved onto my neck, undoing balls of stress.

I couldn't keep my hands still and moved them down and under the hem of his shirt, loving how smooth and muscular his lower back felt. My need for him to kiss me went through the roof, and before I even considered asking, he cupped my face and kissed me hard.

Without breaking apart, we shuffled back into the house, me having almost no chance to kick the door shut. I hardly registered the _click_ of the door, too consumed by Patch.

His lips were greedy, pressing hard on my own, and I responded just as eagerly, opening to him. I felt the brush of his stubble as his lips wandered from mine, and his cheek rubbed the base of my throat.

"Remember the little thing you said to me, a few weeks ago?" he asked, keeping his mouth tantalizingly close to my skin. I swallowed as I felt a flush rush to my cheeks at the intimacy of his touch.

I racked my brain for which precise _thing_ he was referring to. It was hard to think with him so close. "Maybe," I said and pulled his face back to mine. I wasn't done kissing yet. My memory could come back at a later time.

Again, he pulled away, this time he put his hands on my shoulders and took a step back. "Look at me."

"I am," I replied, confused. Why would I want to observe him at a time like this?

I did as he said, taking my time examining his jeans—they looked a little worse for the wear, albeit very sexy, in the way they were faded and torn in spots. I noticed another paint stain on his shirt that I had purposely put there. Sighing, I put my hands up in defeat.

"I don't get it."

"That's because you're not looking in the right spot." He grinned.

I looked at his face again. Really looked this time.

"Oh... OH!" I exclaimed finally understanding. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Your eyes." They had returned to their unnatural blue, which indicated his sense of touch had returned.

We stood there, just looking at each other. I felt a sudden shyness I hadn't felt in months with Patch, afraid to touch him again.

What had I gotten myself into?

_Angel,_ he said to my mind. _I'm not suggesting we strip naked right here_.

He tucked a wayward curl behind my ear and cupped the back of my neck. I felt a very slight tremor in his hand as he touched me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked. "I mean, what I said—it was all in the moment. Adrenaline... and all that."

He pulled his hand back to his face, rubbing his jaw to hide his mouth.

"You _are_ nervous."

Not answering was the best answer I could get from him. But it didn't make sense. I knew I was nervous about the whole idea. Giving him my body, as well as my love was no small task. And he wasn't the virgin in this situation.

"It's not _that_," Patch responded to my thoughts. "I want you quite bad."

I ignored the fluttering in my stomach at his words. "Then what is it?"

He stayed silent.

I began to wonder if we even had the same expectations. Up until today, we hadn't even gotten into this kind of talk. If I could even call it a talk. Patch wasn't giving me many answers.

"Okay," I said after a long silence. There was no point standing in the entrance. "I'm going up to my room. Join me if you want."

I turned and made my way to the stairs, well aware of his view of my legs. My wardrobe this afternoon consisted of a tank top and boxer shorts that I had worn to bed. My morning routine had been discarded today, with my mother's talk and her leaving, I hadn't bothered getting dressed. The summer's heat was still there, so I had forgone long bottoms.

If my legs weren't enough to entice Patch to follow... well, I was relieved to hear his soft footsteps following me up. Anticipation filled my body as I realised exactly what I was getting myself into. And the strangest part was that I knew how much I wanted Patch now.

Patch followed me into my room, silently closing the door and met me where I was now sitting on my bed. He sat beside me, making the bed dip significantly lower, and I adjusted my body so I leaned into him.

My cell phone rang, cutting through our silence. I looked over to my bedside table, not finding it there, and stood up. It had a faded sound, like it was buried in something. I crossed over to my dresser, finding the ring louder in that vicinity. Sneaking a look back at Patch, his expression carefully collected, I turned and opened my bra drawer. I didn't think as I took out a handful of bras and dumped them on the floor beside me. My phone was suspiciously placed at the bottom of the drawer and I plucked it out and answered it in one motion.

"Hello?"

"NORA!" Vee's typical greeting blasted into my ear. I actually had to pull the phone away from my head as she continued to talk.

"Hi Vee," I replied as I knelt down to pick up my wayward bras. I tossed them into the drawer as Vee continued to talk.

"You would not believe what happened."

I'm sure I could list off a few things that could have happened. Her parents could have gone away for a few days, she might have gotten even more clothes at a sale, heck, she could have just found a long lost sock. Vee was loveable, but she tended to make things a lot more exciting than they really were.

"What happened?" I asked; glad to hear her excited over anything again. She had been depressed for weeks now, and it was the first time she had called me with such enthusiasm.

There was a shuffling from the other end of the phone and I heard Vee giggle.

"Is someone there with you?"

"Maybe..." Vee mumbled something else.

There was definitely someone with her.

"It's Samuel," she declared.

I almost dropped my phone.

"Samuel?" I repeated. I looked over my shoulder at Patch. He climbed off the bed and walked over to me. I quickly put my phone on loud speaker and held it in front of me.

"He's back, Nora! I don't know how, but he's here right now. Listen..." I could hear the distinct male sound to the other person in the room with Vee this time.

I looked at Patch, nervous that it could be someone messing with her. He had his brows drawn in, but he nodded his head.

"Is everything okay? Do you need me to come over? Patch is with me."

"No—God no, don't come over, whatever you do. I just wanted to share the good news."

I answered slowly. "Okay. Call me later when I can come over."

"Tomorrow?" Vee asked.

"Sure."

We said our parting words and I hung up the phone, completely confused. I bent down to pick up the remaining bras from the floor needing something to do. Forgetting that Patch was standing right by me, I tossed up my leopard printed bra I had purchased with Vee, intent on having it land in my dresser. I caught a glimpse of Patch's hand reaching out to catch it before it dropped down.

I stood up, flustered, and held out my hand. He looked at me, then back to the bra, not offering it up. I wished I could be the one to invade minds and know what he was thinking.

_I'm thinking_, Patch replied, _that I would like to see this on you sometime soon_.

I willed myself not to flush red. "That could be arranged."

Smiling slyly, he handed the bra back. I took it and placed it under several other bras, closing the drawer. It was then I wasn't sure what to do next. We had come to a bit of a stalemate. If anything were to happen, I would have to make the next move, say the words. The idea of what we were both skirting around was very exciting, yet bizarrely scary. This was Patch, my boyfriend and guardian angel that I was with. I loved him, he loved me. It should have been simple. Yet I couldn't make the words come from my lips.

Seeing the conflict in my face, Patch drew me into him, holding my head to his chest. I stood there, feeling the calm rhythm of his breathing. It was a safe position. I slowly relaxed and draped my arms over his shoulders, tipping my head up to invite him in for a kiss.

His lips were slow and reassuring. There was no rush to the way we kissed and I felt my body meld into his. It was right, the connection between us and I felt that if I wanted to take this to the next level, it was now.

I pulled back just enough for Patch to run his lips along my jaw, his tongue flicking out every so often to taste my skin. The mixture of saliva and his breath brought gooseflesh to my body and I shuddered slightly at the sensation.

I opened my mouth to say something alluring, but something completely different slipped out. "I'm scared."

I clamped my lips closed, regretting the words right away.

Patch took his mouth from my face, and rested his forehead against mine so all I could see was him.

"Why?"

I stared into his eyes, seeing the love and affection he had for me.

"For both of us. I don't want you to fall again. It's not worth it—I'm not—"

"You are, Angel. Don't say it."

"But—" Patch silenced me again with a kiss. I didn't bring up any more objections as he slid his arms around me and led us over to the bed. I was walking backwards and let out a small noise of surprise when my knees hit my mattress and I fell. Patch came down right on top of me, keeping himself up on his hands and knees.

With a bit of a giggle, I pulled by body into the centre of the bed, conscious of how warm I was beginning to feel. With Patch right over top of me, our combined weight made me sink deeply into the mattress. I reached up and pulled him down onto me. He kept his arms propped beside me, but the rest of his body touched me almost everywhere. Our legs were tangled in no time, our chests flush to one another, and the combined heat of our bodies made me sweat behind my neck.

I realised then that despite my hesitations, I wanted him. It didn't matter if I was scared, or completely new to this, I wanted Patch.

"Kiss me," I told him.

He obliged, coming down slowly onto me, letting his body press more into me as he supported himself less. It was amazing how good his body felt flush to mine and I found myself pulling him closer, letting all of his weight down.

Our lips hardly touched at first. It was brief taste of what I hoped to come. I couldn't help but sigh.

I hitched my leg up and around his back, urging his body to lie even closer to mine. Patch wouldn't bring his lower half any closer. He pulled back, unwilling, and I let out a noise of complaint.

He looked at me; his eyes giving away emotions he so seldom let come to the surface. I could see the same need and want I felt in myself.

"I don't think... It's not a good idea, Nora."

He tried to pull back more, to put a greater distance between us, but I wanted nothing of it. I put my hands on his shoulders and dug in, keeping him close.

It didn't make sense how in a matter of minutes we had switched roles.

"Why not?" I asked, defiant. "You seemed eager before."

"And you didn't," he countered smartly. "Don't get me wrong—I want you. I've already said it, and I will say it a hundred times more. It feels amazing to be holding you, feeling you under me. These sensations are so good that all I want to do is tear the clothes off your body and ravish you."

I blushed at that. There was no way to hide the heat from my cheeks, quickly spreading to the skin above my breasts.

Catching the sudden redness, Patch bent and kissed the swell of each my breasts. I shuddered in pleasure.

"Then do so," I encouraged, not wanting to hear the 'but' part of his speech. "It won't be hard."

I could feel him smile against my skin. He looked up and I could see his doubt wavering.

I had to convince him. "I want you just as bad, you know. You'd be doing us a disfavour if you walk out of my bedroom right now."

He looked to be contemplating my suggestion. With a hand on his chin to disguise his mouth, he thought my words over. It seemed like forever before he dropped his arm and laid it beside my head.

"You're right," he agreed finally.

I knew then, when he looked at me, that I had him. I may not have him forever, but I knew that for tonight, he was mine and I was his, and that was all we needed right now.

_End._

* * *

_Yes, this is it everyone. The end. I can't believe it's finally finished and I won't be staying up at night trying to think of the right words to put down. _

_I'm going to thank my beta ddpjclaf, one last time, for correcting all my mistakes. First person is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be and if it weren't for her, the story wouldn't have been as smooth._

_As for all of you, thanks for reading, commenting, faving, and watching. Every time I saw that someone added me or this story to their list, I had a moment of glee. Seriously. Sometimes I danced a little in my chair._

_Now, I don't think I told anyone, but when I set out to write this all the way back in January (It's been that long? I do apologize for such the long haul.) I actually wanted this to be a few chapters, ending with a lemon. For those of you who read this and want it, I am happy to say I've written it and it is up on my page as a stand-alone story. I figured there are some who don't want to read lemons, so I respect your views and Allure can happily end here with a convenient fade out._

_For those of you who want a little extra... check out my page, the story is called "Enough"._

_Until next time, _

_-Sillysac_


End file.
